Sapphire Dreams
by AlienDemon
Summary: Azureshipping. Mai and Joey invite Tea and Yugi to go to a club. But their night of fun is ruined when they run into none other than Seto Kaiba. A little bit better of a summary inside.
1. General Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YGO…

**Summary:** Joey and Mai invite Téa and Yugi to go to a night club, only to run into Yugi's rival, Kaiba. Tempers flare between Kaiba and Téa before they go separate ways. Thinking that she'd no longer have to see the stuck up rich boy, she finds that life just isn't going her way. Will the two ever get along?

**AlienDemon:** Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Well, I'm back with a new story upon a small request from a good friend of mine, Kaida Hime. A few notes: Sorry that the summary is really crappy. Still kind of in the midst of figuring out the plot; I only have a few scene ideas at the moment, but things'll come together. So, I hope you enjoy it. And remember, reviews are always helpful and welcomed.

Sapphire Dream

Chapter One: Generic Prologue

The bright rays of the sun slipped pass the cracks in the dark blue curtains and shone down onto Téa's face. For a brief moment, the light had almost gone unnoticed to the sleeping girl. That was until her face began to grow a little warm and everything in her dream became a little more than blinding. She tried to shift, holding on to the dream that was slowly fading from view and memory. It took no more than 11 seconds before her eyes opened and her arm came to rest just above her cerulean pools. A sigh of frustration slipped past her lips as she glanced over at her alarm clock. It was only 6:45. Those fifteen extra minutes of sleep were now forever lost. Téa sat up for a moment, running her pale hand through her short chestnut locks. Her blankets pooled around her waist before they were flung aside as she stood up and stretched her muscles.

"Better get ready," She mumbled to herself, more than annoyed with the thought of having to get ready for school. Téa walked over to her closet and quickly grabbed her school uniform, hanging it on a small hook, before heading down the hall and into the bathroom. She quickly removed her PJs and discarded them into the hamper before setting up her shower. Once the hot water was cascading down as if to mock rain, she stepped in, greeting it welcomingly. It was enough to fully wake her and set her in a better mood. The moment she finished with the simple shower, Téa wrapped a towel around her body before brushing her teeth. Then it was back to her room where she got dressed.

"Téa, Yugi's here!" Her mother shouted from somewhere downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec!" She called back as she gathered her needed textbooks off her desk and hurriedly shoved them in to her school bag. She rushed back through the same hall and headed down the stairs, a small smile plastered itself to her face as she saw her childhood friend standing before her.

"Morning, Téa! I hope I wasn't too early or anything. I thought it'd be fun to take more time walking than having to hurry," he stated with a now sheepish grin. Téa couldn't help but give a small laugh at his behavior. Light footsteps caused her to turn around.

"Téa, your father and I are leaving for that trip before you get home from school. We left you some money that should last for two weeks. I also left you numbers that you can use to get in touch with us if you need anything." Her mother pulled her into a warm embrace. "I want you to behave yourself, and it's okay if your friends come over, just no-"

Téa rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom; don't worry, I'll be fine. You and Dad have a good trip. Tell him bye for me and give him a hug! I'll be leaving now!" Téa smiled at her mother and gave her one last hug before heading out the door and into the warm spring day. Her smile broadened upon seeing the blue sky, practically cloudless.

"It's a really nice day, isn't?" Yugi asked while only half taking in the usual scenery. It was too hard to look away from the young women beside him; after all, he was in love and couldn't help but to admire her beauty.

"Yeah… It's too bad that we have school today. It would have been nice to just go on a picnic or something. At least we don't have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, it is too bad…" Silence fell between the two as they continued heading towards the last place they'd ever want to be.

"Hey, Yug, Téa!" Both teens looked up in time to see Joey running towards the two, waving and grinning.

"Hey, Joey, you're here early," Yugi said once Joey had finally reached them.

"Yeah, well, Mai forced me to come early or she wouldn't hang out with me later…" He pouted slightly before cheering right up. The trio began to walk inside and to their classroom. "She's going to take me to this new night club she's been wanting to go to.

"A night club? Aren't you a bit too young to get in? How's that even going to work out?" Yugi questioned as they finally arrived into the room.

"Well, she has a friend that's tight with the manager. I can even get drinks. Hey, you two should come too! The more the merrier!" He looked between Yugi and Téa with much enthusiasm. The two shared a small glance at one another.

"Sure, I'm not really doing anything later anyways. Yugi?"

The shortest of the group couldn't help but grin at the mental imagery of Téa that passed through his mind. It wasn't hard to figure out his answer.

"Of course! That should be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah! Heh, maybe we could have a drunken duel! I bet I'd beat you then!" Joey challenged. A flicker of uncertainty flashed across Yugi's face. But whatever hesitant thought it was that he had had no real effect on him as he nodded his approval.

"Are you guys serious? I mean, can't we just go through one day without you two having a duel?" Téa's voice rang with a hint of annoyance as she flopped down into her seat. She lazily opened her bag and began to empty its contents into her desk. "Besides, Joey, won't Mai be a bit too distracting for you anyways?" Téa cocked an eyebrow as she paused for a brief moment to look up at her blonde friend.

"W-well, no… not really…" He paused for a moment as some flashback flickered across his mind causing his cheeks to turn a bright red. "Okay, yeah, you're right… but still! Uh, if you distract Mai, then Yugi and I should be able to duel, no prob!" He gave a thumbs up to Téa who just shook her head in return.

"Whatever you say, Joey, whatever you say…"

"Hey, what time are we going to be meeting up? And, Mai's not driving… is she?" Yugi still felt a little terrified after riding in a car that was under Mai's control. The woman was just an inch away from being on the reckless side.

"Of course she is, Yug! I mean, how else we gonna get there?" He laughed at the reluctant expression that crossed his friends face. "It'll be fine. Anyways, we're thinking of meeting up at six thirty, for dinner then heading out." Before any more words could be exchanged, their first period teacher, an angry little woman that could hardly stand half the students in her class, walked in.

"Alright, class, let's begin our lesson. The sooner, the better; I don't want any lip from you!" Six hours and fifty-four more hours to go until they were free.

~*~

Téa let out another sigh for the umpteenth time as she flung aside yet another outfit. It was already crawling on to six-fifteen, leaving her with little time. She rested her hands on her hips as her brows furrowed in frustration.

"Nothing looks good…" She mumbled. Téa shifted so that her hands were now folded across her chest. She closed her eyes for a minute as she racked her brain for any more possibilities. Then it came to her. She just barely adjusted her towel before rushing over to her rather small closet and began digging through the contents. After a few minutes into her search, Téa came across a rectangular cardboard box. She smiled atthe gift, a two piece outfit**, **given to her from Mai for her 17th birthday. She had only worn it once, never finding an appropriate occasion that would allow something like it. The apparel consisted of a navy blue halter top and skirt. The front of the shirt was a low v-cut that stopped just below her breasts. As for the back, there wasn't much fabric; the material was only an inch or two above where her lower back started. The bottom of the tank rested on her waist, showing a bit of skin above the top part of her bottoms.

Téa stared at the top for a full two minutes, her cheeks already burning at the thought of her wearing something so revealing. But at this point in time, it'd have to do. She placed the top above the large pile on her bed and finally turned her attention to the accompanying skirt. The skirt, starting low on her waist, was simple and almost form fitting, save for the few pleats to help give it a little something extra. There was a mock belt that wrapped around the top with a small, silver buckle. The hem of the clothing stopped around mid thigh, showing off plenty of leg, something she was a little familiar with. She laid the skirt on top of her shirt and began to dress. She slipped on some sheer black hosiery before putting on her skirt and shirt. She self-consciously stepped towards her full length mirror and examined herself. She did have to admit that, while wearing something so daring, she still looked good.

A smirk crossed her lips as she headed into her bathroom. Téa clipped up her hair in a small twist, a few strands falling loose and framing her face. She reached for her makeup and pulled out metallic green eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. Téa applied the makeup before checking it completely in the mirror. Her cerulean eyes definitely stood out more than usual. She topped everything with a bit of lip gloss, adding the right shimmer. Téa went back into her room and put on a pair of long silver dangling earrings. They were triangular with three sapphires embedded. A matching necklace adorned her neck.

Her eyes wondered over to the clock just as her cell began to ring. She quickly unburied the electronic device.

"Hello?" Téa glanced about the room and found exactly what it was she was looking for; her black, lace-up platform boots. She rested the phone between her head and shoulder.

"Hey, Téa, it's Yugi!" She could practically see the excitement written all over his face.

"Hey, Yugi, what's up?" After grabbing the knee-high shoes, she sat on the edge of her bed and shoved her left, then right, foot into them and began to lace the boots up.

"We should be there in the next minute or so, so be ready! Can't wait to see you!" Yugi chirped.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting outside. See ya!"

"Bye!" After she hung up, she quickly scoured her room for her purse. Upon finding it, she checked to make sure she had her wallet and added her phone. She grabbed her keys from her nightstand and hurried to the front door. Just as she stepped outside into the warm night air, she heard a honking horn. She glanced over at Mai's parking car and offered a small wave before locking the door and heading over.

"Damn, don't you look sexy, Téa!" Mai exclaimed and shared a grin with her. "I thought I'd never see you in that outfit."

"Hey, I did wear it last year at that party you dragged me to… But I didn't have much else to wear. Never realized it looked alright on me." Téa giggled as she took her seat next to Yugi in the back.

"Damn, I'm definitely going to have my work cut out with keeping all those creeps away from you AND Mai…" Joey muttered. He could already feel the fire burning in his veins at the mere thought of some guy dare looking at one of the girls in a wrong way.

"Don't worry, you have me to back you up, Joey. We can just challenge them to a duel. It worked good with that Johnny Steps guy a while back." Yugi smiled and patted the small bulge in his pocket where his cards must have been.

"You seriously brought them?" Téa let out an exasperated sigh as she shook her head. "You and Joey aren't seriously going to attempt to duel drunk, are you?"

"Of course we are! Who knows when another opportunity is going to arise?" Joey replied before laughing a bit.

"Joseph Wheeler! What did I say about dueling while out with me?" Mai glared over at her boyfriend for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. Her foot pressed down a little harder on the gas. Yugi gulped slightly as he held on to the car door handle.

"B-but Mai, come one, babe! Just one duel…. Please?" Joey attempted to give her his infamous pout. "Besides, it's not like any harm would come from it."

"Joey… don't test my patience. You know what will happen if you do." She smirked, causing Joey to cower just a bit in his seat.

"Okay, okay, you win, Mai..." He turned his attention out the window.

"So uh, where are we going for dinner, anyways?" Téa asked, trying to keep any silence from invading the car.

"Burger World!" Joey and Yugi shouted in unison. Both were smiling with childish delight as Mai gave a small shake of her head.

"Sorry Téa, but those two wouldn't stop pestering me until I gave in. I would have rather gone somewhere fancier, but… this'll have to do…." Mai stated reluctantly. She made a sharp turn into the parking lot and slammed on the break after pulling into a parking space. Joey and Yugi were both quick in getting out of the car. They were almost more excited about eating burgers than the going to the club. Téa couldn't help but smile at the two boys as she and Mai followed them inside.

Nothing much had changed in the years Téa had worked there, giving her a chance to see what it was the others were wearing. Yugi was wearing his usual black tank top and leather pants. His two belts and choker didn't go unforgotten. As for Joey, the tall male wore a pair of slightly baggy black jeans and loose shirt. The shirt was also black, but had an intricate design revealing the thrills of gambling. Téa knew that Mai had something to do with his outfit.

Her eyes finally rested upon the older woman as they began walking towards their table. Mai had always been bold in the way she normally dressed. Téa wasn't surprised to see that she was wearing a strapless wine-colored mini dress. The dress stopped mid thigh and clung to her curvaceous body perfectly. The dress had a slit on one side stopping almost up to her hip. From what Téa could see as they sat at the table, the front of the dress had a bit of a v-cut that revealed the normal, if not a bit more, amount of cleavage she usually paraded around. Mai wore a light dusting of gold eyeshadow, highlighting her violet eyes. Gold hoop earrings hung from her ears and a thin, black velvet choker adorned her throat. She truly did look amazing.

"Hi, I'll be your waiter…." A young teen stared for Téa to Mai as he drank in their suggestive appearances. A smirk crossed his lips. "Tonight. What can I get for you ladies?" He added a small wink after his question, somehow oblivious to the two boys staring, or in this case glaring at him.

"I'll have a water," Mai replied as she ignored the boy before her. She glanced over at Joey before slipping her hand on his thigh, giving a light squeeze in the process.

"I'll have water also." Téa flipped to the next page of the menu, never once really looking up. Yugi couldn't help but beam at the fact she took no interest in the guy.

"I'll have an iced tea, please," Yugi replied. The waiter finally looked up, a little surprised at the guys, and quickly jotted down Yugi's order.

"A-and for you… sir?" The waiter questioned as he looked into Joey's glaring face.

"A coke. And you can forget about ever getting their numbers or anything…." Joey threatened.

"Joey, be nice," Mai said with a small sigh.

"U-uh I'll go get your drinks now." The waiter quickly rushed off elsewhere.

Mai slapped Joey on the arm once the waiter was out of sight.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Joey defended as he rubbed his arm where it now stung a bit. He received an eye roll from Mai.

"We really need to work on you manners." Mai turned her attention back to the menu in front, signaling that whatever was left of the discussion was officially over. Joey grumbled slightly.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back with their drinks and took the groups order. He was quick to leave the table, not wanting to linger and rub anyone off the wrong way again.

"So, uh, how long are we going to be out for?" Téa looked up at Mai as she spoke, her head cocked to the side ever so slightly.

"Well, I was figuring that we'd hang out till twelve at the latest. We all know that if Joey doesn't get enough sleep, he tends to be on the cranky side." She smiled playfully.

Joey's cheeks grew hot from slight embarrassment from her comment. "That's not true! I'm perfectly fine when I don't have that much sleep. Gees, you make it sound as if I'm a little kid or something." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her.

"That's exactly what I mean." Everyone chuckled a bit. "So, this'll be you two's first time at a club, right?" Both Yugi and Téa nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm sure the two of you will have fun. But Yugi, do you even know how to dance?" All eyes were now on Yugi for no one had ever seen the King of Card games ever dance. Yugi looked down at the table.

"Well, to be honest, I never tried before…" He replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Yug! I can teach ya some wicked cool moves!" Joey chimed up as he thrust his thumbs towards himself. Mai cocked an eyebrow.

"Joey, don't get ahead of yourself…" Just at that moment, the water returned with their meal. Silence fell between the four as they ate their meal in peace.

No sooner had they finish day they pay for their check and head back to the car.

"Well, on to the club!" Mai slammed her foot on the gas, be quick with reversing before gearing it into drive and sped off towards the club.

**AlienDemon:** And that's the end of chapter one. I'm sorry that it seems a bit dry and dull, but I promise that next chapter will pick up. Again, reviews are always loved, whether some constructive criticism or whatever. So, hopefully see you next chapter.


	2. Trouble

**AlienDemon:** Hey Guys! I want to thank everyone for reading the first chapter! I really appreciate it. I also want to thank my reviewers. I hope that chapter two will live up to any of the expectations you have. So, without any more delay, I present to you the second chapter of Sapphire Dreams. I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed! :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YGO…

Chapter Two: Trouble

Téa's eyes widened with curiosity and wonder as she stepped into the club; it was alive with chatter, music, and movement. She could already feel herself getting pulled into its spell as her hips began to automatically sway ever so slightly to the rhythm of the current song.

Mai smiled as she looked between Téa and Yugi; though Yugi shared a similar look to that of Téa's, there was a light hint of intimidation of the place and people. Mai placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Nice, isn't it?" She gestured with here free hand to the place; the club visibly had two levels.

The top floor, on which they were currently standing, was about only twenty-three feet wide and wrapped around the sides and stopped at the back wall, leaving a large square in the middle. A simple barred railing lined the edge, doubling as way for others to observe the action of the bottom floor from above and as an injury preventer. On both sides, facing across from one another, were two bars, both equally busy with two to three persons behind each one. Tables and chairs filled the empty space allowing for people to sit and drink if they so chose to. The lighting on the top floor was dim; there were candles on the tables, but there was also recess lighting that lined the ceiling in a wave like pattern. The only bright lights were located near the bar with shades of light red to give it a bit of an effect. There was a feel sophistication, yet fun.

As for the bottom level, it was mainly a giant dance floor. Lights from the center of the ceiling shone down and swept across the moving crowd below, washing them in multiple colors. In the far right back corner of the club was a platform where the DJ station was located. From what Téa could see, along the side of the floor, closer to the walls were a few couches and arm chairs. Small round end tables accompanied the furniture. Over all, everything seemed spacious and convenient.

"It's amazing!" Téa finally looked over at Mai, a grin now spreading across her lips.

"I thought you'd like it. This place opened a few weeks ago, but is already making it into the top five hottest clubs to go to," Mai replied. Joey rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with the chatter.

"So, we gonna stand here all night or are we gonna dance?" his eagerness, not only was clear in his voice, but was also evident in his impatient movement.

"Mai!" The group turned their heads to the voice of a young woman ; it didn't take them long to notice a petite woman, who looked no older than Mai, rushing through the cluster of people.

Téa and Yugi looked over the woman now she was in plain view; she had black hair, which was tied up in a tight bun. Her bangs were parted on the left side, framing her face a bit. Her chocolaty brown eyes, emphasized by light green eye shadow, held nothing but kindness. A small smile played on her lips. Her apparel consisted of a black, button down top with three-quarter sleeves. The top three buttons were undone. On the breast pocket was a nametag that read "Ami"; manager was written underneath. She wore black flared slacks and black shoes.

"I'm glad you and your friends could make it!" She quickly gave the blonde woman a friendly hug.

"Yeah, same here; I didn't think we'd make it on time with the way Joey was whining about something or other," Mai said with a small shake of her head.

"Hey! It's not my fault I couldn't find anything to wear!" Joey turned his attention to the newcomer. "Don't listen to her, Ami, she doesn't know what she's talkin' about!"

Ami, let out a soft laugh, bringing a pale hand to her lips, concealing it a bit. Ami gave Mai a wink. "I'm sure it must've been very difficult, Joey. You have my sympathies. I know Mai can be difficult at times."

"Well, enough about that. Ami, I want you to meet two of my friends, Téa and Yugi. Téa, Yugi, this is my good friend and the manager of place, Ami." The two teens smiled up at her warmly.

Ami extended her hand to Téa and then Yugi. "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. All drinks are on me tonight, so have some fun. Unfortunately, since we're going to be busy, I won't be able to hang around. But if any of you need anything, don't hesitate in letting me know and I'll hook you guys up."

Téa and Yugi both returned the hand shake. "Nice to meet you and thank you very much."

"No problem! Well, I've got to get back to work. Have fun and I'll catch up with you guys in a bit!" Ami quickly headed off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Mai questioned as she turned her attention back towards the others.

"I say we go dancin' already…! Then we can take a small break and have some drinks. It should be good," Joey answered quickly, before anyone could come up with some other plan. Mai cocked an eyebrow.

"Joseph Wheeler, what is your rush if I may ask?" Mai placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I, uh, like dancing with you… and I haven't seen you in that dress, so uh yeah…" Joey scratched the back of his head as he offered her a sheepish grin at his lame reply.

"Joey, Joey, Joey… Fine, we'll do that." Mai began to walk off as a more than happy Joey followed behind her. Téa and Yugi shared a quick glance and shrugged their shoulders before following the other two. They headed down a wide staircase located opposite the entrance.

Téa could feel the excitement and adrenaline coursing through her veins as they approached the dance floor. They squeezed through the throngs of people and into the middle of the floor. It only took seconds before Téa was lost in the music and dancing. Nothing seemed to really matter except for music and the movement of her body. She was only vaguely aware of the people she was dancing with; her partners were mainly her friends, but at time, there were a few strangers that dared to keep up and match her talent. But they were only there briefly before they gave up or were scared off by glares from Joey and Yugi. Everything was perfect.

Roughly four songs passed before she felt a little tired. She glanced over at her friends, quickly catching their eyes and nodded towards the stairs. They gave their approval of understanding and they slipped off the dance floor and headed up the stairs.

"You guys didn't have to follow, you know," Téa said as she turned towards the right, heading to the bar. The others were close behind.

"Nah, we needed a break anyways. It's hard keepin' up with the two of ya." Joey gestured between Téa and Mai causing both girls to laugh slightly. They fell silent as they walked over to the bar.

"Hey, Yug, let's you and I grab a table and set up for a duel!" Joey smirked. "Unless you're too worried that I'll for once beat ya."

"Yeah, sure Joey. I can't even remember the last time you beat me at a duel," Yugi jested back. The two boys walked off, leaving the two girls to get the drinks.

Mai took a seat as she waited patiently for one of the bartenders to take her order. Téa sat beside and smiled.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Mai! I'm having a really good time!" Téa couldn't help but smile.

"Well, good, I'm glad to hear that! I have to say, you really are something on the floor. No one was exaggerating when they said you could dance!" Mai glanced over at the bartender that was now standing in front of them.

"Welcome, ladies. What can I get you two?" He winked at them as he leaned a bit closer.

"Two Sex-on-the-Beach, an Absolute Monster, and a Long Island Raspberry Iced Tea," Mai replied and smiled at the bartender before turning her attention back on to Téa. Her smile grew when she saw her friend's slightly shocked expression. "I forgot… this is probably your first time drinking, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is… I didn't know they had names like that for drinks." Téa replied. She shook her head. It was foolish to be a little shocked from a simple name of a drink. "So, who gets what?"

"You and Yugi are getting the Sex-on-the-Beach. Joey gets the Absolute Monster, and the Long Island Raspberry is mine. I figured you two would like something on the fruity side." Just then the bartender was back with the orders and placed them on the counter. Mai pulled out some cash from the side of her bra, causing both Téa and the bartender to blush a bit, though for different reasons, and placed some of the cash on the counter. "Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." He grabbed the money and walked off to help the other people.

Téa and Mai picked up the drinks and carried over towards the secluded table the two boys chose for them to sit it. It was a bit quieter in that area.

"You guys are seriously dueling?" Mai slid Joey's drink to him, before taking a seat beside him and sipping her drink. "I thought we talked about this…"

"Aw come on, Mai, it's not like we were really going to really do anything right now but drink. Besides, the two of you were probably going to talk about girly stuff anyways," Joey retorted, not even sparing her a glance. "And just for your information, I'm actually winning!"

"Uh, sorry Joey, but I summon my Dark Magician and destroy your monster." Yugi chuckled at Joey's reaction. Yugi was now in the lead.

"You were saying Joey?" Mai snickered and received a not too friendly look.

"Just be quiet…" Joey drank half his drink as he drew three new cards and began to formulate a new plan. Yugi watched as Joey drink and took a sip of his own.

"Whoa, this is really good!" Yugi began sipping as he turned his focus back to the game. After hearing the positive remark from Yugi, Téa took a small sip of her own drink.

"This really is good!" She took another sip, this time a bit larger.

"I thought you guys might enjoy it since it doesn't taste too strongly of alcohol. Figured I should warm you two up first. But don't expect to be getting trashed or anything. You're limited to a max of three drinks, this being you're first." Mai's voice was firm as she spoke and looked each of them in the eye, proving that she was beyond serious.

"Yeah, yeah… don't want you getting in trouble any- Ha! I attack your life points!" Joey shifted in excitement at his change of luck.

"And you activated my traps! Now you have to get rid of all the monsters on your side of the field." Yugi flipped over one of his cards. Joey let out a sigh of frustration as he placed his monster cards in the graveyard.

"Damn… I think I'm gonna lose…" Joey pouted as he placed a card face down. The two girls just turned away from the boys, leaving them be for the time being. It wasn't long before they were in some deep discussion about some hot movie that was being released.

Nearly an hour, and two more rounds of drinks, later, Téa stood up, her body feeling light. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Her eyes wondered down to the dance floor where she craved to be.

"Hey, Mai… I'm gonna go dance for a bit." Yugi, Joey, and Mai were in an intense three way duel leaving the brunette dancer with nothing much to do. Mai looked up at Téa, her violet orbs locking onto Téa's blue ones.

"Are you going to be alright on your own? You're kind of tipsy, hun." A hint of worry rang out clearly in her words. Téa chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay… Nothing'll happen. Besides, I feel perfectly fine." Mai wasn't convinced when Téa stumbled slightly as she made her way out of her seat.

"Listen, when this duel is done, I'm going to come down and join up with you. If somethi-"

"Mai, it's okay. I'll just be down there and there aren't any doors. I'll be okay on my own." Before Mai could say anything else, Téa walked off towards the stairs. Just as she reached the bottom, the atmosphere changed. The lights darkened as the song changed to one that was dark, yet held a strong edge of seduction to it. Lyrics rang out, but were lost on her as she moved deeper into the crowd. She immediately found the rhythm and began to move her body sensually, fitting to the song.

Only a few moments passed before she felt a body behind her, daring to get close, but never touching. Téa smirked at how bold he was being and began to change up her dancing every now then, teasing him while trying to throw him off. But it was as if he could read her; he kept up with her almost perfectly.

She heard a low growl of frustration rumble in his throat, one that sounded almost a bit too familiar. But her thoughts were scrambled as she felt cold hands on her hips. A small gasp slipped from her parted lips as it felt like electricity tickled the place he touched. Téa moved back, while he pulled her slightly, so that their bodies were then touching. His hands slipped down to her thighs and teased her bare skin before trailing back to her hips. Téa couldn't help but let out a small moan at the contact. It was beyond her as to why it was she felt so sensitive to his touch. But that thought was lost as she inhaled deeply, catching light cologne.

"Familiar…" she mumbled as she half focused on figuring out where it was from and on their next to erotic dancing.

Minutes seemed to pass like seconds as she gave up and lost herself in the feelings and movement. But suddenly she felt them stop. Téa opened her once closed eyes and nearly stopped breathing as she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"How about a drink?" His voice was low, smooth, and contained a hint of lust. Téa blushed and turned around in his arms. She tilted her head back slightly in order to look at his face. But the lights were still low, preventing her from looking at her dance partner.

"Okay…." The man gently, yet firmly, grabbed a hold of her hand and led her off the floor and towards a dark corner.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Téa sat down on the love seat and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Curiosity was burning inside her as she thought back to their dancing. Something seemed so familiar. Even his voice reminded her of someone she knew. But the more she thought about it, the more she found herself running in circles.

"Here you go." Téa jumped at the sound of his voice and took the offered drink. It smelled sweet, but couldn't mask the smell of alcohol. She scooted over as he sat down, giving him a bit of space.

"What is it?" She took a cautionary sip. It tasted like raspberry, vanilla ice cream, and almonds. She took a few more sips.

"Just a little mix. So I have to say that you had to have been one of the best dancers I've danced with all night. Do you dance on a regular basis?" The man cocked his head to the side a bit. Something felt oddly strange, like they might have known each other.

"Ballet," Téa replied. She narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew that voice. The man coughed a bit. "I'm not too good, but I one day dream of going to Ne-"

"New York. You remind me a lot of someone I know… But it'd be impossible for her to be here."

"Why would it be impossible?"

"Let's just say that she's a goody-two-shoe who always follows the rules. She's really annoying and preaches about friendship like her life depends on it." He chuckled, feeling some sense of relief in his words. It wouldn't be like _her_ to be in a place like _this_. Besides, there had to have been hundreds of girls who dreamt of going to New York to become ballet dancers.

Téa on the other hand, felt the exact opposite as he spoke. She shifted uncomfortably as she finished off her drink.

"And I feel the same; you remind me of this asshole of a CEO. He has no compassion for others and is extremely arrogant and thinks he's God's gift to the world. As if!" The man was taken aback by her comment as he became a bit panicked.

"What is the name of that CEO?" He tried to prepare himself for her answer, but knew that the inevitable was to come.

"Seto Kaiba." As if the name was some sort of cue, the lights suddenly brightened just as an upbeat song began to blare through the speakers. The two teens stared at each other as Téa's eyes widened in shock. She quickly covered her mouth as a scowl replaced his once uneasy expression.

"And here I thought you were the little friendshippy 'always have to follow the rules' type. So, Gardner, what the hell are you doing here? "

"Well obviously someone is making an ass of themselves by assuming. And I came here with my friends, if you really need to know!" Téa could already feel her blood boiling, something that was a bit unusual. It had to have been the alcohol.

"I should have figured it'd be with the midget and the dog. How pathetic. You can't even get a date, though I couldn't blame the male population in never wanting to date a friendship worshiper." Kaiba smirked as he watched her seething in anger.

"I could get any guy for a date if I so chose to! And at least I'm not as pathetic as you! You had to go to a freaking nightclub just to get some whore to notice your arrogant ass!" She threw him a look of disgust.

"And how fitting that it had to be you. Though tonight you look more like a whore than normal. That desperate for a screw?" He couldn't help but laugh as her cheeks flushed from the anger.

"You- you…!" Words failed anger as she became blinded with rage. With all her strength, Téa pulled out of his grip only to lounge at him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I am NOT a whore! And even if I was, better a whore than a damn child neglector!" The second the words slipped, Téa paused and quickly recoiled. Fire was burning in Seto's eyes as he stood and raised his hand. But after a moment, he dropped it.

"If that's how you want to play, then fine. You can kiss school, any possibility of getting job, and your fucking dreams good bye. I have all the evidence, money, and power to make sure you and your little friends are ruined," Seto sneered. It took every last ounce of strength to keep from wanting to hurt the girl physically.

Téa felt her blood run cold at his words. "Seto, I didn't mean to say that! I wasn't-"

"It's too late for that now… " Seto turned on his heel and walked away, leaving her in shame.

"Téa?" Yugi asked as he walked over to her. Téa turned around and felt faint. Mai, Joey and Yugi had witnessed only God knew how much.

"I honestly wasn't thinking… Now... now…" A lump began to grow in her throat, cutting off her voice.

"Aw, don't worry about 'im, Téa. Kaiba's always all talk and no action." Joey tried to laugh it off, but even if Seto didn't do what he said, he'd find some way for revenge.

"Come on, hun, let's head home now. It's late anyways." Mai walked over and wrapped an arm around her, leading her towards the stairs and out of the club. The drive back was nearly silent, save for a bit of idle conversation. Mai pulled into Téa's drive way.

"Don't worry too much about it. It'll be okay." Mai tried to offer her a comforting smile. It did little, if that, in cheering her up even the slightest.

"Uh, good night. I'll call you tomorrow," Yugi said. Téa just nodded and headed into her dark house.

She felt a little relief as she closed and locked the front door. She rested her forehead against the cool wood before setting to the tasking of unlacing her shoes and heading up the stairs to her room. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes as she crawled into bed.

"I have to talk to him tomorrow… I can't take any chances…" She muttered before forcing herself to sleep.

**AlienDemon:** And that's a wrap for chapter two! I do have some ideas for chapter three. Hopefully I'll be posting that sometime this coming week. If not, then next week.

But anyways, that's later! For now, I hope you all enjoyed. And again, reviews are always appreciated. Who doesn't like feedback? Well, see you all in chapter three!


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

AlienDemon: Hi everyone! So, as always, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. It's greatly appreciated. :) As you all can tell, I finally got a chance to write the third chapter. Not sure when the fourth will be out, but hopefully this'll tide you over. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three: Nightmare

"…In today's news, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, has reported to police earlier this morning, that he had spotted three of his fellow classmates, with an older woman, coming out of Domino's hottest new nightclubs. Reports say that Mr. Kaiba was on his way home when he happened to glance out the window and spotted the four. He had his driver pull over," the woman reported in an all too serious tone. "Upon it was none other than young duelists Joey Wheeler, The Yugi Motou, Mai Valentine, and their fellow friend Téa Gardner. Mr. Kaiba claims that all four were seemingly drunk and, once inside of Mr. Kaiba's limo, even pulled out drugs. Now, when it comes to illegal drugs, no one wants to be caught up, especially someone such as Mr. Kaiba. He ended up turning the four into police early around four this morning. Officials say that all four will be taken to court within the next week to see what will be done with the minors. As for Ms. Valentine, who is twenty four and the only one that could have possibly snuck them in and even bought the drinks, will automatically have up to three years in prison. Officials are also investing the employees at the nightclub and will remain under surveillance for any chances that the employees knew that they were students." She paused for a brief moment and shook her head.

"If this isn't a wakeup call about today's youth and their behavior, I don't know what is. It's a shame since they made it into the news because now the school board for Domino High School has been in a heated discussion about what to do with the students. Parents have been calling nonstop about their complaints and it seems to be leaning in the favor of expulsion. Well, ne-"

Téa managed to block out the res as she hung her head in shame. Who could have thought that one simple yes to something she knew had very strong consequences, would really work against her? She couldn't help but blame herself. She was the one who ran into Kaiba and so stupidly got in a childish fight and dared to call him something so insensitive and cruel. And now the lives of her friends', or at least she still hoped they would be, and herself were ruined. Light footsteps did little in lifting her head to see who it was that was approaching her temporary holding cell.

"I told you, Gardner, I would get back at you. Say good bye to your life and rep now!" Seto Kaiba let out a cold laugh that echoed off the walls of the empty room. It was all she could hear as she kept her eyes locked with the floor.

"Hahahazzz h-bzzz…. Bzzz…. Bzzz…."

Téa bolted awake as she quickly glanced around; luckily for her, she was greeted by the sight of her own room bright with the mornings, or rather afternoon's, light. She brought a hand up to her eyes covering them briefly before reaching for herself. One missed call from Yugi… the last person she could talk to without feeling guilt. She flopped back down as her dream began replaying in her mind. Part of her wanted to shake it off as nothing more than a dream. But another part of her felt that even though it was a bit farfetched, she couldn't necessarily put it past the cold hearted CEO. Téa finally sat up. She would have to go and talk to Seto about last night's events. She couldn't take any possible risks that could forever ruin the lives of her friends and herself.

Without a second though, Téa hurriedly dressed in a plain pink baby tee and pair of dark denim, flared jeans. She walked over to her small vanity and hastily pulled her brown locks up in a ponytail. From there, she rushed towards the bathroom and finished with the rest of her preparations. Her mind was busy with thoughts, not really paying attention as she nearly stumbled down the stairs.

"Damn it…" Téa muttered as she barely caught herself and cautiously, yet still hurriedly, walked down the stairs and towards the foyer. She grabbed her purse, slipped her feet into her flip-flops, and headed out the door. By now her stomach was twisted in knots and her heart was pounding.

"Get a grip and calm down… It's just a simple apology, that's all," She quietly whispered to herself, not caring that she could look crazy to the few passer-bys. "It's just Kaiba, the cold hearted jerk who happens to be my best friend's enemy and hates him with a fiery passion. I'm sure he… must have a good side?" Téa almost wanted to double over in laughter at that thought. The only good side he had was notably towards Mokuba. Other than that, Kaiba was never nice! Never had been and most likely never would be. A heavy sigh slipped past her lips; this was going to be impossible. But it would be worth a shot, right?

"Who am I kidding… I'll just forget about it and enjoy this… day…" Her azure eyes wondered around; it really wasn't that bad of a day. The sun was bright and the blue sky seemed endless. To top it off, there was that nice breeze that screamed that spring was finally here. But even as she attempted to enjoy the weather, Kaiba slowly crawled back into her mind, almost darkening the beautiful day.

Her trek to Kaiba Corp felt never ending as the dread continued to build up within her. Almost twice she had wanted to turn around and forget everything, but by the time she thought about doing so a third time, she was finally there. Now all that was left was going in, using the elevator to the top floor, and then talking to Seto. It couldn't be any harder than that!

Téa reached out a shaky hand and pulled open the door. She took a cautionary step inside and quickly located the elevators and made her way over. She took a small look at sign which floor contained what; Seto Kaiba's office was on the 32nd floor. Téa couldn't help but lightly shake her head and pressed the up button. A loud ding was heard before the doors opened to her left. She walked in and pushed the top button. Slowly, she was brought closer to her impending doom of facing Seto Kaiba.

"Just breathe and be stern. I've stood up to him before and he's the same age as me. And even if he screws me over in the end, I'll be okay. It'll be okay….Just breathe, everything will be fine…" But the knots did little to ease her fears and her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage, as if it was looking for a way out.

"Ding." The doors slid open with ease, revealing a large waiting area complete with a reception's desk next to double oak doors. There were two coaches, one on the other side of the door, the other facing opposite. A large window, overlooking the city below took up the whole wall between the couches. A few plants added a bit of décor.

"Welcome, do you have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba?" Téa's head snapped over towards an older woman in her late thirties. There was nothing friendly about the woman from the cold look in her eye, to the frown on her lips, all the way to how she sat there looking bored and miserable.

"Um, actually I don't. But I do have important matters to speak to him about." Téa replied kindly. "Is he available?"

The woman cocked a thinly plucked eyebrow at Téa. "No, he's in a meeting. Come back later."

"I'm sorry," Téa started as she glanced at the doors. "It's important that I see him. I can wait till he's done, if that's alright."

"He won't be done until three hours till now," The woman replied in annoyance. "If you'd li-" The woman began as she pulled out a notepad and pen.

"I'll wait then." Téa gave her no room to speak as she turned to sit down.

"Whatever…" The receptionist muttered. Téa just ignored the hushed remake as she picked up an old magazine and began to flip through it.

Only 37 minutes passed before the doors opened, two men hurrying to leave the office.

"And don't think about coming back here!" Téa winced slightly at Seto's sharp voice from inside. The receptionist openly smirked at her with an 'I dare you to go in there now, dear' aura. Téa rolled her eyes and did just that. She opened the door and quietly slipped in.

"I thought I said to get the hell—Gardner? What the hell are you doing here?! You are the LAST person I want to see!" Seto slammed down a glass of water on his desk at the sight of the girl.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Téa started, but was cut off short.

"There is nothing to talk about!" He paused for a moment before a smirk curled the corners of his lips. "I get it… You're still worried, are you?"

"Yeah, I am… wait, were you not going to tell then?" She couldn't help but get her hopes up. But as Seto shook her head, she knew it was too good to be true.

"Honestly Gardner, you should know better. I already have the letter, and even a bit of evidence ready to be sent off. Came here for some last words then?" He let out a chilled laugh.

"You mean forged evidence. That's an offence greater than what you could possibly pull to get us in trouble!" Téa took a few steps closer already feeling her anger on the rise. She couldn't help but clench her hands into tight fists to help keep her anger in check. "Listen, Kaiba, I will do anything for you not to do something so rash. Please…"

Seto chuckled as he moved to set back in his chair, casually crossing his legs. He tilted his head to the side as amusement flickered in his eyes. "Already trying to beg? And here I thought you were better than that dog. Resorting to begging…" He shook his head as he pretended to shuffle through paper. Téa walked closer towards his desk.

"Seto, please, I'm sorry about the other night. It was really wrong of me. Just give me a chance to make it up to you. There has to be something I can do," She said as she watched him with mild desperation etched on her face. Seto, on the other hand, gained a more thoughtful one before a smirk crossed his lips. Téa couldn't help but take a small step back. When Seto smirked, it generally wasn't a very good thing for the person on the receiving end.

"Fine, I think there is one way you could be of service. Follow me, Gardner." Seto stood up and swiftly walked towards the door and opened. He didn't bother holding if for Téa as he walked over towards his receptionist. Téa followed cautiously behind. This definitely wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"You," Seto said while pointing at the woman. Her cheeks grew read as she looked up at Seto in mild surprise.

"Uh sir? I'm Tiffany…" She muttered with confusion.

"Yeah, whatever you're fired. Get your shit and get the hell out. I don't like you." Seto paused and turned towards Téa, his smirk back. "Congratulations, Gardner. Starting tomorrow you get to be none other than my personal secretary. Tiffany immediately stood up, fury burning in her eyes.

"Wait, you're firing me to hire some stupid teenager that probably doesn't even know how to do this job? You've got to be kidding me! Thi-" Tiffany started, but Seto was quick in cutting her off.

"I said I don't like you. Don't make me do something you'll regret. Go now before I call security on your ass." Seto turned his back towards the pissed off woman, signaling that there was no other discussion to be held between the two. She quickly grabbed some of her things and hurriedly left, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Gardner, you look… scared." Seto shifted his weight a bit and folded his arms across his chest.

"Not, scared, per se, but rather surprised. I thought you'd do something more challenging or evil. Your personal secretary? Besides, are you that desperate to get in bed with someone?" Téa looked up at him, meeting his gaze. She gave a light shake of her head. Seto stared at her. For once she had caught the CEO off guard.

"Wha- No! Besides, I can guarantee that you'll be wanting me to turn you on after you're done here. Two months should be good enough…?"

"Fine, two months as your personal secretary. Starting tomorrow?" Téa cocked her head to the side a bit. "I still have to admit that I'm disappointed. Just don't be falling for me Seto Kaiba."

"Me love some friendship preacher. You'll be the one begging to sleep with me. And this has nothing to do with sex! Are you that horny of a person? Gees. Just get here no later than 6. I expect a venti coffee, black with two packets of sugar. Also, I'll have some reports for you tomorrow. I'll only go over how you answer and record messages once. I also expect you to be at all my meetings, taking notes. Is that clear? I will not allow you to slack off and if I even think for one second that you're screwing up," Seto paused for a brief moment. "Well, let's just say that it'll be a lot worse for you than you thought and you can kiss any hopes of going to New York. You're dismissed and don't be late."

"Roger that, boss," Téa said with pure sarcasm as she turned to leave. "Just don't forget, Seto, I'm not easily defeated." She didn't turn back around as she got onto the elevators to leave. Once the doors closed, she let out a sigh and rested her head against the cool walls. How the hell did she get herself into becoming a personal secretary for her enemy?

~*~*~

Her walk home was quiet as she thought about tomorrow and the rest of two months. She'd be finish in time for summer vacation meaning plenty of time to relax and forget Kaiba and all he decided.

"This will not get me down. I will get through this and make him regret ever blackmailing Téa Gardner!" Just at that moment, her cell phone went off. She quickly pulled it out of her purse and answered.

"Hello?"

"Téa! It's about time you answered!" It was Yugi, a voice that gave her a little comfort. But she paused in mid step as a single thought invaded her mind. How on Earth was she supposed to break the news to everyone?

"Téa??" She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard him call her name once more.

"Oh, sorry Yugi. Hey, um, I have something to tell you. Are you free right now?"

"Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Panic\

] was quite evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah… just something I need to talk to you about. Is anyone else with you?" She quickly changed directions to that of the game shop.

"Joey, Tristan, Mai and Serenity. We were having a little get-together. Should I send them home?"

"No, no… I'll be there in a few! I'll see you soon." Téa didn't even wait for an okay or any kind of parting as she picked up her pace to her friends. Maybe they'd have a little advice for it all.

~*~*~

"Téa, hey! So what's up?" Yugi stepped aside as he let his friend in.

"Thanks, Yugi. Sorry for intruding." Téa smiled sheepishly as she followed him to the living room. Joey and Tristan were sitting on the floor, playing some fighting game on the TV. Mai and Serenity sat on the couch, laughing at the two.

"Well, I was going to invite you over and everything anyways. So, what is it you have to tell us?"Anxiety was building up in the child like teen as he looked at his love interest with the utmost curiosity. She couldn't help but laugh. By now everyone turned their heads.

"Téa! What's up?!" Joey shouted as he waved at her.

"Hey, girl! Uh oh, what happened?" Mai stood up and walked over to her, her woman's intuition already picking up on something.

"Well, uh, remember when we went to that club?" Téa began. Both Tristan and Serenity perked up.

"You guys so should have invited us," Tristan said with mock hurt in his voice. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break, you two were on a date anyways!" Joey retorted.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Oh be quiet so Téa can finish!" Joey nodded his head over at her for her to continue.

"Okay, so, remember how Kaiba and I kind of got into it and he threatened to blackmail us?" The three that had gone nodded their heads.

"Wait, you ran into Kaiba?" Serenity spoke out. "I bet he was pretty good looking," She said slyly.

"Yeah… he wasn't—Anyways! Well, I went to Kaiba Corp. to talk to him about it and somehow I got roped into actually working for him." Téa glanced around at the others who fell silent for a moment as they digested the information.

"So… working for Kaiba, huh? What does he expect you to do?" Joey asked finally looking up at her.

"His personal secretary…?" Téa let out a nervous laugh as her friends just stared at her.

"Is he crushing on you, Téa?" Mai couldn't help but smirk at the slightly blushing girl.

"N-no! It's nothing like that, believe me! Besides… Kaiba and me? Together? Like that would ever work out. He's just trying to make me crack and probably beg him or something. But I'm not going down without a fight! I can guarantee that…" Téa tried to keep a positive outlook, but she knew that tomorrow was going to be nothing but a living hell for her.

"So, when do you start? We should go shopping. You're going to have to dress professionally. Besides, this is kind of interesting, wouldn't you agree?" Mai glanced over at Serenity.

"Yeah… but I can't help but feel bad for Téa. There's no way he's going to be all nice. One little error on her part and she's practically dead," Serenity replied. "We have your back though, Téa!"

She just smiled ever so slightly.

"Yeah, well if moneybags does anything asshole-ish, lemme know and I'll mess up his pretty boy face far worse than any guy I ever fought!" Joey punched his opposite hand for emphasis.

"Yeah, me and Joey both!" Tristan added in.

"Guys… I'm sure it'll be fine. It's just Kaiba after all…" Yugi tried to laugh off the mild worry he was feeling. "Téa can keep up with Kaiba. She'll be okay!" The group spoke their agreements and soon enough they were all having fun with games and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't long before they went their separate ways.

Téa stayed behind, helping Yugi with cleaning up.

"Thanks for everything Téa." Yugi smiled up at the young woman as he threw out the remainder of the trash. Téa was by now practically done with wrapping up the leftovers.

"It was no problem, Yugi. Thanks for having me over," She replied, returning the same smile. But the clock was enough to grab her attention. It was already going on to 11:30. "It's getting late and I have to be at the office at six…" Téa let out a frustrated sigh at the thought of having to wake up so early in the morning just for the stubborn and unforgiving CEO.

"Yeah… will you be okay getting home? I can always walk you…" Yugi looked down at the ground, drawing small circles with his foot. A small blush spread across his cheeks. A warm smile placed itself on Téa's lips as she looked down at him.

"Nah, it's alright. Thank you though. I should be okay." She moved towards the living room and grabbed her purse. "I'll see you later though." She and Yugi migrated towards the door.

"Alright, take care and don't let him get you down!" Yugi waved her off and closed the door.

~*~*~

AlienDemon: Alright, that's a wrap for chapter three. I hope it wasn't too bland and lengthy. Sorry about the cliché idea of Téa being Seto's personal secretary. I really wanted to go with something unpredictable, but somehow being his personal secretary was too fitting. So yeah. Please review with any questions, comments, suggestions, criticism… whatever! And I shall see you all in chapter 4! :)


	4. Just One of Those Days

**AlienDemon: **Hey everyone! I finally got around to finishing up chapter 4. It is little on the boring side, but hopefully ideas will be rolling in for the next chapter. But anyways! I hope you all still find a little pleasure out of reading this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: Just One of Those Days

Téa was hardly awake as she stepped into Kaiba Corp. The lack of sleep was evident in her overall appearance; her hair, which she left down for once, was a bit disheveled looking as if she barely ran a brush through her hair. As for her face, while she did wear some makeup, it didn't little in hiding the dark circles from her sleepless night. The only thing that looked exceptional was her clothing; she wore a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knees. There was a slit in the back that stopped mid thigh, giving it a bit of a little something extra. As for a top she had opted for a short sleeved pink blouse. It was form fitting and she had the top three buttons undone, giving it a bit of a flirty edge. As for shoes, they were simple black pumps.

"You're late, Gardner," Seto stated plainly. He took a moment to drink in her appearance before turning his head away just as she was about to look up at him.

"Only three minutes. I couldn't find my key…" She replied with a slight yawn. It was officially beyond her as to how he was so awake. But now as she let her mind wonder a bit, the CEO never really did sleep. "Kaiba, do you ever sleep?"

Seto stared at her a moment, caught off guard by such a strange, and very obvious, question.

"Everyone sleeps. Where's my coffee?" The two made their way to the elevators.

"I figured you could get it yourself. Besides, you have a car and money. There's a coffee shop on the way," She replied while stepping into the elevator.

"I specifically requested that you have coffee for me every morning, Gardner. Already disobeying and you haven't even begun work," he sneered as he looked up at the flashing numbers in disgust.

"Oh shut up. I'll make you some damn coffee. Gees… Like you even need the caffeine." She rolled her eyes before resting her head against the wall and briefly closed them. Seto cocked an eyebrow at her behavior.

"And like you even need my help to prevent you from ever being hired by anyone else; who the hell would want to put up with you?" Floor seventeen. He just had to put his office on the very top.

"Well, obviously Mr. High and Mighty wanted to since I'm stuck here because you have to take everything to heart. For crying out loud, we all know how devoted you are to your brother. But no, y-" She didn't have a chance to finish as she was quickly cut off.

"Shut up already! Damn all you do is talk… You're worse than Mai." He threw her a glare before glancing at his watch. They now reached floor twenty-one. Eleven more to go.

"I do not. Besides, maybe you should try listening to someone for once. It could do you some good!" Téa crossed her arms in frustration. Today was not going to be her day.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much. People have nothing worth listening to but they're stupid problems of their pathetic lives and gossip. Right… I'd rather not rot my brain with such trash," Seto replied with a shake of his head.

"Oh please, and what does that make the things your brother says?" She gave him a confident smirk that she had just one upped him even more so.

"Leave him out of this! Besides, Mokuba is different. Unlike you and your stupid little friends, he has brains and can have an intelligent conversation. It's not like talking to an elephant such as yourself." Seto smirked as he watched Téa's cheeks burn a bright red. He couldn't help but laugh.

"An elephant? And you must have the intelligence equivalent to that of a golden retriever. For your information, there is evidence that supports that elephants could almost be as smart as humans, unlike like a dumb dog." She couldn't help but get a smug look as Seto clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Are you trying to start something with me? Because if you are, I suggest before I-"

"Before you send that blackmail…" She shook her head causing him to look at her in mild curiosity.

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll send it once I get to my office. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with you." Just at that moment, the elevator came to its slightly sickening stop. A small ding sounded right before the doors opened.

"Never said I didn't believe you. Besides, I thought you wanted me around," Téa said in a voice filled with mock hurt. She tilted her head down and looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Why else would I be forced to be your _personal_ secretary?" She literally purred the words. Seto quickly averted his eyes to her new desk.

"Let's just say that I get a bit bored and want a little toy that I can piss off for my own amusement," He replied with a smirk. Oh what fun he'd have doing it, too.

"So desperate. Just don't be getting little fantasies," She said jokingly before moving behind the desk and taking a seat. It was practically bare saved for a computer monitor, key board, and mouse, all flashing the Kaiba Corp. logo. There was minimal office supplies, mainly pens, tape, and stapler.

"You wish, Gardner. I could get with any girl, why the hell would I even think of starting with you?" He let out at a sigh. Maybe it was a good idea for her to be his secretary at first, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Uh huh… And that's why _you _were at a club last night." She smirked for a moment before glancing down at the desk for a brief second.

"My sex-life-" Seto started, but was kindly interrupted.

"Or lack thereof," Téa muttered quietly under her breath. A sharp slam on the desk caused her to immediately fall silent and look up at him.

"Would you just shut the hell up already or I swear I will make you regret ever meeting me in the first place!" Seto took a deep breath. It did little in calming himself down. Anger still flickered in his eyes and his body was tense.

"Sorry, as you were saying, Kaiba?" She tilted her head to the side a bit as she waited for Seto to finally speak up. He waited a few seconds before finally continuing.

"Now then, open the top drawer. Inside is a planner with the schedule of meetings. Beside it should be a notebook. You are required to take notes of what is discussed for later review of project ideas. Do you think you can do that?" He bore his eyes into her, instilling a bit of intimidation.

"I guess, but why not use a tape recorder? Then you-" It was his turn to finally interject.

"Gardner, I am not paying you to throw out suggestions. I don't have time to listen to meetings repeatedly. That is why you are taking notes. I don't care if you have some sort of problem. And if you do, then you better speak now." He paused for a few seconds, allowing her a small span to talk. "Good, your yapping is finally done with. Now, the break room is over there. Inside are a fridge, microwave, sink, counter space, and cabinets. There is also a coffee maker. I take it plain and black. If you have any questions, there is an intercom. But abuse it at all and I will not hesitate in taking it away."

"Alright, **boss**. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that's all." Seto was quick in turning away and heading into his office, allowing for the door to slam. Téa winced slightly before finally relaxing a bit. Already things were off to a bad start, though she just couldn't help talking back to him, but he wasn't very helpful with it either. She shook her head. There was nothing she could do but at least stay in his good graces for those couple of months. Once time was up, she wouldn't have to ever think about it again. A small smile traveled on to her lips as she stood up and headed to the break room he had pointed out.

Upon entering, she couldn't help but get a look of disbelief. It almost looked like a five star kitchen you would find in a mansion; every appliance was a state of the art. The cabinets were a light wood and had small intricate patterns carved into it. As for the counter top, it was smooth marble. The walls were a warm light beige coloring, giving it a bit of a relaxing energy. An average sized window was located opposite the door way, allowing for natural light to flood the room. Opposite the kitchen like area was a long sofa, the cushions looking as soft and fluffy like clouds. Not far from it, by the window, was an average wooden table with two chairs.

"Shouldn't put it pass Kaiba…" She quickly set to work in locating the coffee filters and began making him his caffeinated beverage. Only five quick minutes passed before she was delivering the hazelnut flavored liquid to his office. She knocked on his door twice and barged in. She couldn't help but smirk as she saw Seto jump slightly from her sudden entrance. "Coffee for his royal highness." Téa flashed him a sarcastic smile as she placed the plain mug on his desk.

"Yeah, thanks…" He replied. He picked it up and took a sip, never once looking at her. His brows were furrowed and a look of frustration was etched into his skin.

"You've only been working for a total of eleven minutes and already you're frustrated? Everything alright?" Seto cocked an eyebrow at her sudden concern.

"And what would you care if I was frustrated, huh? It's none of your concern. Go grab your things; we have a meeting to attend in thirty minutes at some stupid company." He gave a small wave of her hand showing that there was no more to their short-lived conversation. He lazily pulled out some documents from a desk drawer and shoved them carelessly into his brief case; this was one meeting he didn't want to go to.

Téa watched his actions, picking up rather quickly on his attitude towards the business meeting. "You seem like you don't want to go…" Seto paused and stared at her.

"You have the strangest mood swings. First you hate me and now you're worried about me. Make up your mind. And while you do that, go get your shit and be quick about it. The sooner we get there, the faster we get the hell out. I don't particularly care for this client." Téa ignored his demand as she tried to understand his thinking.

"If you don't like him, then why bother having him as a client?" A small vein began to throb on the side of his head as he turned irritable. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Gardner, I'm not paying you to stand around and ask idiotic questions! Go get your things and meet me in my limo. You have a total of twenty three minutes… and you don't want to know what'll happen if you're late again, understand?" Seto barked.

"Yes, father…" She grumbled with sarcastic venom before heading out to her desk. She quickly pulled out the planner, small notebook, and a pen and quickly placed them in her purse. She glanced around one last time and was about to leave when the phone suddenly rang. She looked down at her watch; it was only now seven in the morning. With a simple shrug, Téa sat down and picked up the receiver.

"H-hello?" She winced slightly at the small quiver in her voice. She wasn't used to answering phones in a professional setting. She shook her head a bit as she waited for a response. When there was none, she decided to speak again, "hello?"

"Hello?" A male's voice called out quietly almost immediately.

"Hello?" Téa looked down at the desk feeling even more unsure as the strange repeated her not even a second later. "Can I help you with something?"

"Hellllllllllllloooooooooooo!?" She had to pull the phone away from her hear as he practically shouted into his phone. As soon as his end fell silent, she then decided to speak once more. This time her uncertainty was replaced with frustration.

"What do you want? If you keep this up I'm goin--"

"Yes? Spain?" He asked with much hope in his voice. This small question was enough to catch the brunette off guard. This guy must have been insane.

At that exact moment, unbeknown to Téa, Seto chose that exact moment to walk out of his office. He paused briefly, his hand frozen on the key in the lock as he listened in on the conversation. It was hard to tell that she was frustrated by a very obvious crank call. He quickly finished with the door and continued listening with much amusement.

"No, this isn't Spain! This is Japan! Why the he--" She didn't get a chance to speak as he cut in almost immediately.

"Spain?! I said nothing about Spain, you crazy woman!" His voice was full of anger and Téa could almost see him glaring through the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to have to go. This is ridiculous." She was about to pull it away from her ear when she heard him screaming an objection loudly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm going to call the cops on you if you don't quit!"

"Seto Kaiba…. I need to speak to Seto Kaiba. You his lovar?" In almost an instant this man was being so kind and gentle.

"His…. lovAR? What the—no! I'm not his anything. I'm going to hang up now!" Yet before she could do it herself, Seto had strolled over and plucked the phone from her grip. While keeping a firm stare, he couldn't quit glare from the amusement (that and he was able to yell at her for yet another thing), Seto shoved the phone down.

"And when did I say you could talk to your friends?" She glared up at him.

"Okay, that was definitely not one of my friends! I don't know who that was or why he was calling! So don't yell at me just because it was probably some psycho fan of yours!" Téa stood and moved towards the elevator. They boarded together.

"If you get a crank call, you hang up. Or are you too dumb to realize that?" He glanced up at the numbers that flashed each time they passed one of the floors.

"I'm not stupid, so just shut up! Gees…. If only I could have things go my way then I wouldn't have to put up with you. Why are you so caught up on ruining mine and my friends' lives? Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Oh yeah, I have plenty. But let's just say that I hate you all and rather torture you in my free time," He replied. She didn't bother coming back with anything as she closed her eyes. Today just wasn't going to be her day.

"Oh and we have three other meetings to attend to. So no falling asleep and embarrassing me, got it?" Seto didn't even look at her as he heard a small incoherent grumble, which he automatically accepted as an okay. Minutes passed before they finally made it to the lobby and into the limo, where they headed towards their first hell.

Téa stared up at the place in slight awe. The building, though not as flashy as Seto's, was still modern and perfectly symmetrical, with a square space in the middle of it.

"Wow… it looks kind of cool," Téa said and looked over at Seto. He didn't seem to enthusiastic and looked as though he was ready to call it a day. But he just gave her a sharp nod, signaling for her to follow, and headed inside the building. A receptionist quickly stood and moved out from behind her desk.

"Mr. Kaiba! We are so pleased that you could make it to today's meeting. I'll be escorting you to the conference room. But before then, is there anything I can get you?" Her voice was too bubbly and lively for it to be so early. He just sneered at her in annoyance.

"No, I just want to go so I can get the hell out. So stop with your fake hospitality and show me where the damn conference is at." His words were cold and smooth as ice as he spook. Her once bright smile quickly faded as she gave a small nod of her head. She quickly turned and lead them towards the elevator. Luckily for them, this ride ended on the fourth floor.

"T-the room is on the right…"

Téa turned and smiled. "Thank you!" Seto remained silent as they walked towards the room, the door slightly ajar. Numerous voices buzzed inside and Seto let out a small sigh. Téa could almost swear he was nervous.

He pushed open the door, the room falling silent for a fraction of a second before a man, large in both height and size rushed over. He had an authoritative air about him that was enough to cause Téa to take a few steps more behind Seto.

"Masumoto…" Seto said, poison dripping from his voice.

"Ah, Kaiba…. Glad to see you could make it." But nothing about that mean, not even a hint in his gruff voice or cold eyes, was glad about it. Téa looked between the two, not really understanding what was going on and didn't have much time before Masumoto's eyes fell upon her.

"Ah… a new secretary, I presume? Much prettier than the last one, I must say." He walked a bit past Seto and held out his hand.

"Masumoto, Pleased to make you acquaintance…" The old man held out his hand, which she cautiously took.

"Pleased to meet you," She replied almost inaudibly. She inwardly cringed as the man's eyes swept over her body. Seto was quick to realize that she was uncomfortable and decided to step in.

"Sorry to cut your greetings short, but I do have more important things to do then sit around and watch you flirt with a minor. Wouldn't your wife be jealous were she to find out?" Seto didn't even wait for a reply as he pulled out one of the various chairs and plopped down in it. Masumoto's cheeks turned a faint red and moved away from Téa.

"Yes, the reason I have you here today is that we're a bit disappointed with you, Seto," he began as the other men in the room took their seats. Téa slid into the chair next to Seto's and hurriedly pulled out her notepad and pen.

"Oh? Is that so… Well, I'm sooo sorry to hear that. Guess I should cut you out." Seto smirked as he watched Masumoto pale from his words.

"Cut us out of the deal? But you can't do that! We have given you the materials necessary in helping you to produce your little toys! All we want is half of the money from the sales you're raking in."

"That is out of the question. The original agreement was 40 percent of all profits made. Well, instead of just stressing about this," Seto paused for a moment as he placed his briefcase on the desk and opened it up. Just as soon as he reached in, he pulled out a packet of paper. He smirked up at the old, angry man and ripped the document to shred. "Have a nice day."

"Y-you can't just do that! You can't rip up that contract as if it was no—"

"Nothing? I can and I will. Besides, you were of no use. Go ahead and let out all your empty threats, we're done. Let's go Gardner." Seto closed and locked his case and headed out with a confused Téa following behind.

"I thought you weren't going to get rid of them?" She cocked an eyebrow as she glanced up at him. Seto just simply shrugged and headed down the stairs.

"Let's just say that it was already thinking about it. They're about to get their asses handed to them anyway. Found out about some illegal activity that I rather not be associated with." He offered a small glance, nodded towards her body, and continued towards the limo.

"Are all business men corrupt?" She asked as she took her seat beside him.

"Not really. But I wouldn't trust a businessman either, if that's what you're asking." Seto tilted his head against the headrest and closed his eyes momentarily. The limo had already pulled away from the curbside and was currently taking them to their next impending doom. "The next meeting we're going to is going to be a lot longer than this. I guess you did okay up there, for not having to really do much. Just be sure to be quicker with the greetings. And if something bothers you, than please keep it to yourself, got it?"

"Yeah whatever you say…" silence settled between the two, both lost in their own thoughts.

**AlienDemon:** So, that's it for chapter 4. Not that eventful, I know… and it did lean a bit on the boring side, but at least it was a start for what's to come. I have so many ideas for later on in the story, but none for the start. Don't you all just hate that?

So anyways, I do believe that I have an apology. I did say that I was going to be quicker with the updating and all. And I really had meant it, but I was a little lazy. So my goal will be at least one chapter a month. If I can do more, than I will. And if I fail…. Yeah…. Hopefully we won't have to cross THAT bridge. So anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed! And if you have any comments, than reviews are always, always welcomed!

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Another Side

**AlienDemon:** Okay, so I do have a few things to say. But first thing first! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing Sapphire Dreams. I can't believe I've made it this far. Of course I couldn't do it without your support.

I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out. I've had a major case of writer's block. And on top of that, some off and on drama. But, I found inspiration yet again. Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed, I'll definitely slow it down in the next chapter. That, and I'll be sure to make it more entertaining. So, without any more delay, I give you chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 5: Another Side

It took an hour for them to arrive at the next destination—yet another sky scraper. By now, dark clouds had rolled in and rain began to fall in a light drizzle. Téa let out a yawn as the weather began making her feel even more tired and sluggish. Seto looked over at her, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"That better have been a yawn for lack of oxygen and that you aren't getting tired already…" His voice was low as he spoke as if he were trying to hide a threat from any listening ears. Téa just rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the limo and walked into the building, not bothering to wait for her "master."

Though the outside might have been labeled as 'just another building,' the inside was quite extravagant. The receptionist desk was across from the door and to the left was a seating area containing very comfortable looking chairs. Exotic plants with lush leaves and bright flowers were placed throughout the entrance, further enhancing everything. Soft classical music drifted through the air, almost making the lobby seem more like it belonged to a hotel. Everything looked so clean and perfect; she could even see a dull reflection of herself in the dark tiles.

A small sigh pulled her attention to Seto. He hadn't bothered to pause and admire the place as he headed towards the blonde receptionist sitting behind the desk. She quickly stood and bowed at him, her pale cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, you're early…" She stated a bit dumbfounded.

"Your point being?" He asked with an impatient tone. She let out a nervous laugh before clearing her throat and standing up straight.

"Y-yeah you're right... that was a bit pointless for me to say. Of course you'd be early. I mean, you are Seto Kaiba with a lot to do, I'm sure. And being late would mean you were behind schedule, which you never are." Her cheeks darkened by two shades as Seto just cocked an eyebrow at her. "S-sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. After all, I have a celebrity standing before me, in the flesh. I mean, how often does that happen?"

"How about you stop talking unless you're going to tell me where the meeting is being held? I don't have the time, the patience or the will to stand here listening to you blabber about unimportant matters."

Téa winced slightly at his sharp and annoyed tone. She felt bad for the young woman who now looked as though she had been somehow crushed.

"Y-you're right, I'm terribly sorry. The elevators are to the right. Take them up to the 15th floor. As soon as you exit, you will go down the hallway to the left. It'll be the second door again on the left." Without another word, the young woman sat down and pretended to busy herself with shuffling and organizing papers. Téa watched as Seto walked by without so much as a thank you. She shook her head before smiling at the woman.

"Thank you and have a great day!" Téa offered her a sweet smile, which was enough to have the receptionist return one, just as sincere. She quickly caught up with Seto, a frown now settling on her lips and looked at him in disgust. Once more they had to enjoy another elevator ride together.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nice for once in your life! I mean, she didn't do anything wrong. Hell, she was probably just some fan that was excited to meet you!" She was fully facing him with hands on her hips. Seto looked over at her for a moment, as if he was truly thinking about her words.

"Gardner, I really don't give a crap. Will you stop talking now?" Seto asked in his usual cold tone.

"Whatever…" She replied and folded her arms across her chest. She honestly didn't understand him. Elevator music filled in the quite void making the ride seem even longer. "I'm so sick of elevators…" She mumbled as she watched the arrow inch towards the next floor.

"One more complaint…"

"Oh shut up, Kaiba!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm you're superior. You really want me to send out that blackmail, don't you? I guess the only dancing you'll do is on a table surrounded by dr—OW, FUCK!"

"Oh, Seto, I am soo sorry! I didn't mean to step on your foot! Are you okay?" She asked in mock worry. Seto threw her his most evil of glares as anger raged through his body. Had the doors not have opened, or had not been taught to never lift a hand against women… Let's just say there would have been blood; lot's of it.

"You are SERIOUSLY getting on the LAST of my nerves! You better be careful or you will regret it!" He left no room for any other words as he exited the lift and headed towards the right. Téa followed behind, just smiling in slight amusement. So far, it seemed she was getting in more torturing than he thought he would do against her. Maybe he was really just all talk no action. But she didn't give it much more thought as she followed Seto into the conference room.

"Ah, Kaiba, glad you could make it." Not even three seconds through the door, and Seto had already grabbed attention from the CEO of the building. But Téa couldn't help but feel more relaxed as she looked at him; this man, unlike the last, was more endearing and humble. He smiled and held out his hand, which the cold hearted CEO of Kaiba Corp quickly grasped.

"Same," He replied. Seto pulled his hand away and moved towards a seat with a view of the window. Téa cocked her head ever so slightly at his choice and just sat down beside him. A small handful of men walked in and greeted one another and Seto. There was a bit of small talk that filled the room before they all took their respective places. The humble old man stood at the front, cleared his throat and began his little presentation.

"I am so glad all of you were able to make it today," The man started. "We have a special guest with us, as I'm sure you have all noticed, Mr. Kaiba. And if you all had read the memo, then you know what is going on. We have a new project ahead of us, one that can really help sales and bring in even more clients. We have already had many successful years and business is really booming. But now isn't the time to get cocky! Sales…."

Téa earnestly tried to listen and take notes, but her attention slowly moved towards the window where the clouds grew into thicker masses and the rain began to fall. She watched with curiosity as the raindrops transformed to rivulets and slid down the smooth surface of the glass. There was always something so comforting, and relaxing, about the rain. Her eyelids began to grow heavy as her breathing changed to a slower pace. Another yawn slipped pass her lips, which she barely managed to cover.

'_Maybe I could take a short nap…'_ Téa glanced over in Seto's direction. His face was expressionless and his focus was on the speaker. _'He's obviously paying attention and it's not like I have any idea as to what the heck he's talking about. It'll only be a few minutes….'_ And just as if it were fates, the lights dimmed as a PowerPoint was being shown. She propped her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. Sleep was now overtaking her.

_She opened her eyes and found herself standing in his office. Téa blinked a second, as she nervously wiped her moist palms on her—She glanced down and only now noticed she was wearing a black mini dress. It stopped just an inch shorter than the middle of her thigh and was completely strapless. And only then did she realize that it was nightfall. Confusion settled in her mind as she went to turn. Warm arms circling her waist prevented her from doing so. Her breathing halted as she felt soft lips press gently against her throat in a most seductive manner._

"_You're early for once…" His voice, normally chilled with ice, was now dripping with lust, honey, and something else she could only comprehend in her heart. _

"_I-I…." She was at a loss for words as her mind was scattered from his fingers lightly tracing patterns on her thighs. Téa took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "You said for me not be late. Besides you'd yell at me…" His quiet chuckle sent chills down her spine. "What are you doing anyways? I thought you said you had some business to attend to?"_

_He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her with passion filled eyes. "What do you think I was doing, hm? I certainly wasn't playing…" _

"_And what do you call this teasing? Besides, I'm not some booty call, you know." She folded her arms across her chest the second she managed to pull away and fully look at him._

"_Never said you were, love…" He practically purred the words to her as he pulled her body towards him. She blushed and couldn't help but smile._

"_You are always going to be a tease…" She leaned in for a kiss yet before she could, everything changed._

_The first thing she noticed was the chilled air that made her wrap her arms around herself. Next was the apartment, dark and nearly bare. Fear filled her to the brim as she became even more nervous. Her eyes were glued on the door. Not even a second later did the handle begin to jiggle before the door opened, blinding her with a flood of light. She squinted against it, yet couldn't make out the masculine figure, but she knew what it was about him that terrified her; it'd be those dark eyes that held no compassion or love, trust or kindness. His lips would creep up into that familiar smirk that clued her into the worst that was yet to come. And after he left or fell asleep, she would be left thinking of another love… _

_As the figured neared, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself._

"_Sorry I'm late…. There was much to do…" She could never call out his lie, even with the evident scent of strong perfume wafting off his clothes. It stung and hurt her. And as he leaned down for a kiss, she wanted nothing more than to run._

It wasn't the dream that woke her, nor was it the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. Instead, it was none other than Seto that shook her awake, staring down at her with utter disbelief, and a little something else. She slowly sat up and glanced around the room; no one had noticed her sleeping as the presentation continued on. Her eyes rested back on Seto and caught the small nod towards the door. Téa quickly understood and quietly left the room, heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, she stopped and looked at herself; her eyes were glistening with tears that fell down her red cheeks. Her lips were turned down in a frown and her body was shaking. All of this was the result from her dream, one she knew that would plague her for a while.

"Get a grip on yourself…" Téa mumbled as she neared the sink. She turned on the water and splashed her face a few times, the cold water a bit of a distraction as it hit her heated flesh. Before she even had time to move to grab a paper towel, a familiar hand was already offering one to her.

"Are you done with your PMS or whatever it is you have going on?" She didn't need to look at the face to know it was Seto speaking.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep during the meeting. Just didn't s-" Téa started, but was quickly cut off.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Anyways, the meeting is over so we're heading back to the office. I have some paper work I need you to do when we get back." Seto turned on his heel and was about to leave when two words stopped him in his track.

"Thank you…" Téa walked pass him. He just shook his head and followed her out.

~*~*~*~*~

The time seemed to flow by even more slowly as she sat at her desk, watching the rainstorm that waged war on everything out in the open. By now, she had managed to calm herself down and almost even forget about the dream. Now, all that really passed through her mind were the minutes drifting by like hours. Her eyes drifted from the window over towards her boss's door. She half heartedly wondered what the time was like for him; it almost seemed like there were never enough hours in a single day for him. She sighed slightly as she stood from her desk. She might as well see if he needed anything from her.

She knocked on his door, somewhat loudly, knowing that it'd be enough for him to hear her. A barely audible "come in" greeted her ears as she walked inside.

"What do you want, Gardner? What did you break or ruin this time?" Seto hadn't even bothered to look up at her as he threw his little assumptions at her.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was anything you wanted me to do… It's been really quiet so…" Téa left her sentence hanging as she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. She watched as he made a small glance towards an alarm clock on his desk. This just caused her to stare.

"You sleep in your office?" It shouldn't have surprised her, but the fact that there was literal proof caused her to question the very obvious theory.

"Oh shut up, Gardner…. If you're looking for something to do, you can grab your stuff and leave. I'm expecting to see you here at 7:30. Not a minute later. And don't you dare forget my coffee. Understand?" He gave her a brief stern look before going back to work.

"Understood. Well… Good night." She was now rejuvenated as she left his office. She quickly grabbed her purse, pulling out her cell, and headed out. She was barely out of the elevator when arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested against her stomach.

"So Big Brother wasn't lying when he said you'd be working here!" It was none other than Mokuba. Téa returned the small embrace.

"Yeah, but it's nothing permanent," She replied as they both pulled away from their hug.

"Are you going to be okay with balancing school and work? I mean, you will have to meet the demands of Seto and all… I'll tell him to be nice to you." Mokuba flashed her a worried expression. She couldn't help but smile and ruffle the young boy's hair.

"It'll be fine, Mokuba. Seto just needs to get it through his head that I won't bend for anyone without a good reason." Téa's eyes wondered over to the glass doors and grimaced at the weather. "Well, I should get going before it gets any worse out there."

"Did you wanna use one of our limos?" Mokuba also was now looking out; a chill traveled down his spine. Her smile widened even more so at the kindness the younger of the Kaiba brothers showed.

"I should be fine, nothing I can't really handle…" Before Mokuba could object, Téa patted his head gently and walked outside. Though the rain felt like ice against her skin, she couldn't help but tilt her head back ever so slightly and welcomed the feel. It somehow always refreshed her, made her temporarily forget about everything.

"Looks like someone's enjoying this terrible weather." Téa snapped her head up as soon as she heard a deep voice cut into the middle of her small trance. Her eyes rested on a man, only a few inches taller than her in height.

"The rain never bothered me much," She replied as she slowly began to drink in his features; he had short black hair that was plastered slightly to his forehead. His dark brown eyes, which were traveling down her own body, were sharp and held a small hint of something. His lips, not too thin, were tilted up in a slight smile as his eyes finally met with her once more.

"Heh, it seems so. The name is Kenith. And you are…?" He extended a pale hand in which Téa was a bit apprehensive in taking. Though he looked kind, there was something about him that almost scared her. She shook her head slightly and grasped his hand.

"Téa," She replied. Kenith smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"A pleasure, Téa. You have a beautiful name…So, were you here for business?"

"I work here…" Téa smiled slightly as her previous feelings were replaced by butterflies.

"As do I… Hopefully I'll be able to see more of you. I probably shouldn't be keeping you any longer." He glanced over his shoulders at the rain. By now it was letting up, give her a small amount of hope that it could possibly stop.

"That would be nice. Well, it was a pleasure meeting, you Kenith." She withdrew her hand from his, her cheeks beginning to burn as she now remembered how long he had been holding it. She was about to walk past him, when his hand reached out to stop her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Take this…" He held out his umbrella as he let go. Téa was silent for a few seconds before finally smiling and thanked him. She took the simple contraption.

"I'll return it to you tomorrow. Where exactly do you work?"

"Floor nineteen. I look forward to it." With a small wink, Kenith was already walking inside. Téa watched as he entered the elevator before finally opening the umbrella and getting on her way. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad thing working at Kaiba Corp.

**AlienDemon: **Alright, so I'm kind of really late with this chapter, and I know that it wasn't as eventful, but I needed to establish some possible plots for later on. Hopefully nothing to cliché; after all, that's what I'm trying to kind of steer away from. So yeah! I hope you guys did enjoy. I do have a few more ideas for chapter six, so hopefully I'll have it sometime in the middle of November.

So yeah, hope you all like it. Remember reviews are always helpful :) See you all in the next chapter and have a happy and safe Halloween guys! So you soon!


	6. Flirt

**AlienDemon: **I have a lot of things to say. But first I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update! I had lost my inspiration, but it is now creeping back.

Now then, thank you everyone for reading Sapphire Dreams and for all the reviews! Reviews definitely add to the pressure of knowing that I HAVE to get something written, if not for me then for all of you. I am going to try to push myself back to a regular schedule of having at least one chapter up a month.

Finally, without anymore delay, I hope you all enjoy. This is a bit of a slow chapter, but it's for plot. I promise more interesting chapters will be coming shortly. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter Six: Flirt

Kenith watched as Téa left from the corner of his eye as he entered the elevator. Only when the doors closed did he smirk at their little meeting. She would be one interesting target, an easy one to obtain too, he figured. She seemed like the kind of girl who would fall for a guy using any romantic tactic. Kenith pushed the thought out of his mind as the elevator doors opened, revealing the extravagant, yet simple, lobby outside of Seto's office. He strode out of it and knocked on the doors.

"Enter…" He heard Seto say. Kenith opened the door and walked in, kicking the door shut with his heel. Seto glared at that action.

"Well, Seto, you wanted to see me?" Kenith plopped down on the edge of Seto's desk and immediately picked up some odd gadget. A smirk tugged at his lips feeling the irritability emanating from Seto.

"I just got an email from your father. It looks like we'll be working on a project together," Seto replied with much hatred for the young man in his voice.

"Uh huh, I told Father I was growing bored with monitoring those little robot workers of yours. I wanted to work on something where I took part in half of it." Kenith set down the strange object, unsure of what it really was, and turned his face to look more at Seto. A serious expression overruled his once teasing smirk. Seto lifted an eyebrow.

"I met someone who said that they work here. Her name's Téa." Kenith watched Seto's expression closely for a second. "She's pretty hot."

"She would be my personal secretary. Don't get any ideas. It's bad enough I have to deal with her the way she is now. I don't need to even see her with a crush or annoyed with you," He replied, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Come now, Seto. I'm not that bad! And she seems like such a sweetheart." Seto couldn't help but scoff at that comment.

"Listen. I don't care what you two do, just so long as I don't have to listen to anything. I want strict business, Kenith. And this isn't some love motel so don't treat my company as such," Seto said. His words dripped with poison as his narrowed eyes moved from Kenith's face down to the screen of his laptop. He hated this man, loathed him even.

"Heh, don't you worry, buddy! I've got this. And now that I know where she works… It's going to make things even more fun," Kenith mused.

"Get out of my office and go do something that your very little mind can handle without screwing up…" Seto didn't even look up. Kenith sighed and headed out of the office to go do something in his spare time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Téa flopped down belly first on her couch. After coming home drenched, she couldn't help but take a hot shower to warm her up before changing into a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a tank top. She curled her arms around a pillow and rested her head upon it. She closed her blue eyes momentarily as she thought about the young man she had met earlier. Téa felt her cheeks burn slightly at the memory of it all. He seemed like the first decent man to take interest in her without any ill intents; it felt as though those were the only kind of guys that took notice in her nowadays. Before her thoughts could go any further, her pink cell phone began vibrating.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey, Téa!" It was Mai. Téa perked up slightly as she shifted so that she was now sitting up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. What are you doing right now?" She could almost see the smile etched on Mai's face.

"Literally just sitting her doing nothing," Téa replied glancing at the clock. It was only 7:34 at night but was already beginning to feel a bit sleepy.

"Good! Did you want to get together? It's still early and all," Mai asked with hope filling her voice.

Téa paused a moment, but she already knew her answer. "Sorry, Mai. Probably would be a bad idea. Since I have school tomorrow and more than likely work," she cringed at having to go back. "I should get to bed early, Maybe some other time."

Mai frowned at this. It was already bad enough the two were already limited to hanging out together. But now that Téa was tangled up with the job and Seto, the brunette was surely going to be burned out a lot faster.

"Alright, girl. But the second you have a day off, I'm calling first dibs!" Téa couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing, Mai. Well, I'm going to grab a small bite to eat and then get some sleep. I'll see you later, I promise." After they said their final goodbyes, Téa snapped her little pink phone closed and fell onto her side. Only now did she come to the same realization as Mai; her social life was going to come as close to nonexistent as it ever had been before. It was a fact she definitely did not like knowing.

"Damn you, Seto… ugh…. It's a damn good think I'm so determined and loyal to keep my word or else I would just forget about this whole ordeal…" She buried her head in the pillow allowing for her exhaustion to get the better of her. Better to just forget about what she had no real control over for now. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seto cold gaze went unnoticed by Téa as she took her time exiting the elevator; only when she looked up did she jump slightly.

"Oh, hey, Kaiba," She said a little cheerily as she offered a small smile. But that smile was quick to fade when she really looked at the angry expression. "Uh, something happen?"

Seto watched as she just walked by completely unfazed and began setting down her school bag.

"School lets out at EXACTLY 3:00. Yet my watch currently reads 3:48. Care to explain why the hell you've been wasting time instead of coming directly to work, Gardner?" His voice was embedded with shards of ice as he spoke. A small chill ran down her spine.

"I had to stay after; I needed extra help on my homework," She replied. She could feel herself instantly kicking into its defensive state. It wouldn't be too much longer before she was glaring and more than likely raising her own voice at him.

"I don't want to hear excuses about your poor intelligence. What we have is a contract with terms and conditions. I told you to be on time. School, in your life, is now a secondary priority, your friends third. My company and your obligation is now number one on that list. Is that clear?" Kaiba's expression was now telling her to not dare to object to him. But that flicker of defiance in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

"Wait just a second, Kaiba! I'm sorry, but you never laid down any kind of rules! If anything, you're just making them up as you go. Sure I can agree that being on time on a day when I DON'T have school is necessary, but school is number one on my list! If I need help with something, then I will stay after and get that help! I REFUSE to let you mess up my grades just because of this stupid set up!" She let out a small huff as she crossed her arms in anger.

"Fine, Gardner. You want to make this arrangement in more solidify? I'll grant you that." A smirked crossed her lips that made her feel uneasy. "I'll even go write up that little contract. And if you dare to refuse, there will be dire consequences." He turned to leave.

"You can't do that! That's not fair! I agreed to work for you since you have that damn blackmail. But you can't make it so it interferes with school! Sorry that not everyone is an egotistical billionaire that doesn't really need school. I have dreams that I want to accomplish and I will not allow this to mess up anything! Got that?" She was beyond pissed by now. That smirk never once faded from his lips as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Sorry to break it to you, Gardner, but I am the one in control here. You are not in any kind of position to change that. If you need soo much help with your homework or whatever, you can wait till after work. Right now, the rest of your life depends on this. I swear I will make your life a living hell no matter what. Now, I suggest you change out of your school uniform and get to work," Kaiba suggested with a sneer.

Téa stood there, her blood now beyond the boiling point. All this over that small commotion that he could have so easily ignored; it was ridiculous! But as he last words made it to her ears, she gritted her teeth with frustration. This day was already going straight to worse. And to think, she hadn't even been standing in this office for more than 10 minutes.

"I don't have any other clothes. I didn't think to bring any." Her eyes darted to the ground as she heard Seto pause.

"Fine… then take off that tacky bow and abominable jacket and… make it work. I don't care." He said no more as he stormed into his office, slamming the door closed behind him. Téa let out a sigh and kicked the front of the receptionist desk.

"Hey, calm down babe." Kenith finally stepped forward and slowly approached Téa.

She whirled around recognizing the voice that spoke. She gave him a relieved smile as she finally felt herself beginning to calm down.

"Hi, Kenith, what are you doing up here?" She asked curiously. She began to remove her jacket and tie. Kenith subconsciously licked his lips as he watched.

"I actually came to speak with the demon. You see we're on a new project together," He replied as he leaned against her desk.

"Heh, you have my utmost sympathies. He can be a real-" She started as she folded the items of clothing and placed them in her bag.

"Jackass?" Kenith finished. The pair shared a brief laugh.

"Yes, a jackass. But that's Kaiba for you." She smiled up at him, feeling her cheeks starting to burn as she noticed how intently he was watching her. A small shiver coursed through her body.

"At least I will have the pleasures of seeing you. That makes it worth dealing with the demonic workaholic." Kenith winked at her as he shifted away from her desk and towards the office doors.

"Yes, it definitely will be nice having an… ally to see on a regular basis." Téa flashed him her usual smile which he grinned back to.

"Well, I better not keep the best waiting. I shall return to save you from boredom soon, Princess," Kenith replied sweetly. Téa blushed even deeper.

"I look forward to it." With one last glance, Kenith finally disappeared into Seto's office. She watched as the door closed before she whipped out her cell and began texting Mai about the new knight in shining armor that was now capturing her interest, slowly but surely.

**AlienDemon: **And that's a wrap for chapter six. It might take a bit for chapter 7 to be released. I'm still figuring out where I want to take this. But I promise I will have it within the next month or two for you all.

I hoped you all enjoyed! And remember, reviews are always appreciated : )

PS: Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!


	7. Beginnings

**AlienD:** Hey everyone! I promise I didn't forget. Major writer's block. Chapter 8 is already half way written, but I'm not going to make any promises on its release date. So many things are going on this summer. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! And as always, thanks for reading and the reviews!

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 7: Beginnings

Seto was typing furiously on his laptop, not noticing as Kenith entered the room. It was crazy how easily that woman-that simple and infuriating woman—could crawl under his skin. His plan to finally get back at her for every pathetic comment and speech he had to ever endure was slipping through his fingers. He hated losing control of any situation; yet he knew with a little extra work he would be back on top making her miserable. And oh how sweet it would taste. Seto smirked as he slammed down on the enter button with his index finger. His anger had finally abated and all was right. Until Kenith just had to clear his throat.

"Wow, Seto, has any ever told how creepy and malicious you look when you're concentrating and planning?" Kenith asked half jokingly before flopping down on a chair seated in front of Seto's desk.

Irritation snaked its way back into Seto's mood. He had forgotten about their afternoon meeting. He glanced down at the clock. It was now pushing onto 5.

"I'm in no mood to put up with any of your attitudes unless it remains strictly business," Seto replied dryly at least. He printed out the 4 page document and turned to grab it off the printer stationed behind him and to the left.

"Gees, Seto. You seriously need to lighten up and learn to chill." Kenith laughed for a second before leaning forward. "How about we discuss business over some dinner? No harm, right?"

The CEO thought for a moment before letting out a sigh. Dinner would at least get him out of the office for a little bit. But then there was Mokuba he had to worry about, granted Roland was there to watch over him.

"I suppose…" He stood up out of his seat and signaled for Kenith to follow him into the lobby. "Gardner."

Téa looked up at the two as they exited through the doors. But before any more words could be exchanged, the ding of the elevator invaded the silence. All eyes were on the doors curious to know who was coming up around this time.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba called out and immediately ran to his brother, wrapping arms around his waist. "I came to pick you up since you did say that you would leave work early just this one time… You do owe me!"

Seto cringed as the forgotten promise slipped back into mind. He returned the embrace and gently brushed his younger brother's thick mess of hair.

"Ah, Mokuba, unfortunately there is a bit of change of plans. I need to talk about some important matters with Kenith," Seto said gently as his eyes met with Mokuba's. It took all his might to not look away as Mokuba began pouting.

"How could anything to do with Kenith be more important? I mean, Seto… You promised…" Mokuba frowned deeper.

"Hey, Mokuba," Téa started and stood up from her seat so she could better see him. "Don't be that way. Your brother would want nothing more than to hang out with you, but unfortunately this couldn't wait. If you'd like, why don't you and I hang out?"

Seto looked at Téa a little surprised by her sudden explanation. Mokuba also looked up at her, some of his cheeriness coming back into his eyes. His frown was now twisting into a small smile.

"For real? But it's Seto's responsibility. You shouldn't have to do that for him…" Mokuba started.

"Believe me when I say I have free time. And it'd be nice to spend time with you. So would you like to maybe say go to dinner and maybe the arcade for a bit?" She smiled and gave a slight nod.

Mokuba glanced up at Seto before looking back at Téa. "Soooo… then it'd be like a date?" He asked jokingly. Kenith scoffed at the idea, even if the kid was kidding around. It earned him a sharp look from Seto that made Kenith silent all over again.

Téa couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, it could totally be a date."

Seto threw Téa a very subtle appreciative look. She ignored him, still pissed with him. Mokuba pulled away from Seto and went over to his date of the evening and hugged her. His smaller hand wrapped around hers and began tugging her from behind the desk. Téa grabbed her bag just before he could really begin pulling and followed after him.

"I guess we're on going down together then?" Mokuba questioned. He pressed the down button and turned to the three older people.

"I need to speak with Gardner, first. You two go ahead. Kenith you cause any kind of trouble with my little brother, I will not hesitate in slitting your throat, understood?" Seto cast a cold gaze daring Kenith to speak against him.

"Whatever you say Mr. High and Mighty…" Kenith and a reluctant Mokuba entered the elevator. The second the door closed, Seto looked down at Téa. She had an eyebrow cocked as she waited for him to say whatever it was he needed.

"Thank… Thank you for taking Mokuba for me," Seto stated quietly. His eyes never left her. Nor did the coldness reflecting in them melt even in the slightest. It almost made her question if his earlier look was just her imagination. Must have been.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not doing this for you. I just can't stand seeing Mokuba looking so disappointed. Kenith… could have waited." She frowned. "Kaiba, your priorities are really screwed up!"

He was taken aback so much he stood there, his lips parted. He shook his head as his face hardened. "Do you think I like having to break promises, having to constantly be working? You know nothing and you couldn't possibly understand how I feel every damn time I have look at my brother's disappointed face." Seto ran a hand through his hair. "It hurts, Gardner. But in order to obtain an even better life… heh, forget it.."

It was Téa's turn to be taken off guard. She wanted to press Seto, after all, it was the most personal he had ever really gotten. She folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the carpeted floor.

"Here, I made an official contract. I expect it to be signed and handed over first thing tomorrow." He held out the documents. She said nothing as she took them and shoved them into her bag.

"Yes sir," she replied with a hint of sarcasm. With no further conversation, they headed down to the front lobby.

"'Bout time you guys come down!" Mokuba said, hands on his hips. "What were you two doing?"

Seto smiled down at Mokuba and ruffled the kid's hair. "Just some last minute details."

"Oh, hey, Seto. I was thinking that maybe since my room is cooler than an arcade and stuff, that maybe Téa and I could just hang out at the house…?"

Seto immediately tensed up at the sudden suggestion. "I think staying out would be better," he started. "Besides, I thought you wanted to go out for a change?"

"Oh come on, Seto, please? It's not like you don't know her! She won't snoop or anything… and it IS a school night. And what if I want to go to sleep and you're not home and something goes wrong…?" Mokuba pleaded. Seto cocked his eyebrow.

"You make her sound like a babysitter, Mokuba. Besides, Roland will be t-" Seto knew it'd only be a matter of seconds before the younger Kaiba would interrupt.

"Seto! Roland is getting older. I doubt he'd last in a fight."

"Mokuba, we have the state of the art security system. Nothing is going to happen."

"Then you OBVIOUSLY never watched Ninja Assassins! They were able to get around it and use their shadows to their advantage and everything! I think it'd be a good idea if Téa would come over for a bit. I promise not to make a mess… I'll even do my homework!" Good old bribery never failed. Seto knew that Mokuba would always be set for life, but at the same time knew that it'd never hurt for effort to be put in at school.

"Okay, I guess that's fine… just 9 is the cut off, understood?" Mokuba once again hugged his brother tightly in appreciativeness.

"Thank you, Big Brother! You're the best! Come on Téa, let's go!" He grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand and began to lead her out of the doors.

"I'll, uh, see you guys later!" Both Kenith and Seto watched as the pair went off in their own direction. Envy flashed in Kenith's eyes as he watched them continue hand in hand.

"Let's go. I don't want to be out all night with you." Seto brushed past Kenith and went outside. At that moment a limo pulled up. The driver quickly got out and opened the door for them.

Kenith paused behind Seto as he felt he finally had the opportunity to speak his mind. "You know, your brother would have been just fine without your _secretary_ you know," He stated with a hint of glum in his voice.

"Just shut up and get in," was Seto's own reply.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mokuba had finally let go of Téa the second they were out of sight. He grinned up at her as they continued their way.

"Soooo how was work going for you today?" Mokuba asked. Téa pondered his question for a moment.

"Long, irritating and ugh!" She let out a small laugh. "You're brother and I… we are quite the opposite, that's for sure. I don't know how much longer I can put up with him and it's only my second day at work."

Mokuba couldn't help but stifle his laughter as she vented to him. "Maybe you two will somehow overcome your differences and fall in love or something." He was met with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, that'll never happen. We could be the last people on Earth and we'd still be attempting to kill the other." Her eyes wandered up to the setting sky. "But maybe it could help us…." She mumbled the last bit. Mokuba didn't say anything as they continued on.

Minutes had passed before they arrived at a large estate; the house was off white and was set back on the large property. A tall metal fence lined the perimeter. While it seemed there was limited protection, Téa knew that a nuke could be dropped on their city and this house would still be standing in most likely tip-top shape. Upon entering, Mokuba tossed his school bag onto a vacant chair.

"Welcome home, Master Mokuba," Roland said with a small smile. Mokuba grinned up at the older man.

"Hey! I brought a friend over. We'll be in the kitchen making pizza and stuff. Seto won't be home till later tonight."

"Shall I stay later this evening to keep you company?" Roland picked up Mokuba things and started towards the stairs.

"Nah. I'll be fine! Come on Téa!" She had barely the chance to put down her bag when Mokuba began yanking her towards their large kitchen. She was stunned at the size. It was easily the size of an average living, dinning, and sitting room. It looked more like a restaurant kitchen than one to be found in a regular home. Then again, the Kaibas weren't regular people.

"Normally," Mokuba started as he walked over to their pantry—more of an enormous walk in closet, "the chefs are here to cook. But I called ahead of time and told them that they weren't needed for dinner tonight." He rifled around the shelves, grabbing various ingredients. He dumped them over the counter.

"Must be something to have someone cooking five star meals," Téa mused. She began sorting out the ingredients. "I could never imagine it."

"We'll have to have you over for dinner sometime then. You might have to. Seto had his old secretary over one night when they were finishing up some last minute details." Mokuba pulled out some mixing bowls and a cookbook. He flipped through the pages and stopped as he found the one for pizza. They set to work making the dough in silence. But it was a comfortable one. Once they had finished, they covered it with a cloth and set it aside.

"So, how involved is a secretary with Seto's work anyways?" She sat down in a chair and took a sip of water Mokuba had gotten for them.

"Hmmm…. Honestly, he hates 'em, but uses them as he sees fit. So sometimes their job can be pointless and other times overwhelming. But Seto didn't really like his old one. Said she was too annoying and was looking for a replacement," He stated with a simple shrug. "But I bet you're gonna be a whole lot better! You're nice, pretty, and not afraid to stand up to Seto."

Téa couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I'm definitely stubborn in that sense. But I have a feeling that it won't end too well if I don't stay in check."

"Heh, well either way, I think that it'll be a good thing. Sometimes Seto needs someone to keep _him_ in check, someone to remind him maybe how to be a little more human…"

Téa studied Mokuba as she pondered his words. Would that even be possible when they disliked each other to the point of showing the minimalist of respect?

"Either way, least things'll be interesting!" Mokuba laughed. Téa joined in, but his previous words were still lingering in her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Seto couldn't help but glance down at his watch as Kenith droned on about nothing. His eyes were beginning to burn with the need of sleep and his was vaguely aware that his yawns were becoming more frequent.

"…. So I think that would be a definite plus for the duel disk! Neon lights would be so great for night dueling!" Kenith chugged the last bit of beer and flagged the waitress over.

An oncoming headache, Seto thought, was far from inevitable. "It's a duel disk, not a rave accessory."

"But think of how great it would be! People would carry them everywhere at night if that were the case!" Seto glared at the man as he spoke.

"People already carry duel disks around anyways. I have better details for it anyways. Besides, you're supposed to about marketing details for its release," Seto said. He glanced down at his watch; only three minutes had passed since he last looked. How was it possible for time to go this slow?

"Yeah, well, we need to do some interviews for the models and actors for it. Plus we need to figure out some ways that would make parents want to buy it for their kids in the first place. It's going to be pretty expensive…" Kenith glanced up at the waitress with a wink as she dropped off his second beer.

"Your meals will be out in a few minutes. Can I get you gentlemen anything for the time being?" Both declined and she was on her way. Kenith watched as she walked away.

"Seto, why don't you date? I mean, are you gay, bi, a-sexual?" Kenith looked at him with all the seriousness in the world.

Seto said nothing has he downed his glass of water. His blood was slowly working his way up to his boiling points.

"I don't have time to 'date'. Besides, it's pointless," Seto replied placing his glass back down on the table.

"Not really. It can be a great stress release. Find a chick, flirt, maybe get a little involved, drop her, move on. Not that time consuming." Kenith countered. "By the way, you and Téa seem to have something."

Seto narrowed his eyes at all the sudden turns of conversation. He preferred hearing more of Kenith's ridiculous ideas than talking about trivial things such as this.

"Gardner is just an obnoxious girl who doesn't know when to shut up and stay out of other's business," he started, "I only have miss goody-two shoes around because it's about time I get an opportunity to torture her for the past few years of hearing her rant on about friendship." Just the thought caused a dull pounding in his head.

"Psh. So she talks a lot… and I guess she does have that righteousness…. But at least she's hot." Thankfully conversation was ended as the waitress brought out their food.

The evening had finally come to a close. Seto was more than grateful to be released from Kenith's presence. He glared at his watch, like he had done more than a dozen times beforehand. It was already a quarter to ten. A sigh slipped pass his lips as he climbed into his waiting limo. Seto rested his head against the cool glass as he allowed his mind a break from thinking. After all, he couldn't remember the last time he was given the opportunity to just let his mind and body a moment to relax and be vulnerable.

It felt as though only a second had passed as the limo came to a halt.

"We're home, sir," the driver stated after pulling open the door. Seto rubbed his eyes gingerly before getting out. Oh how he couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep for those few glorious hours. He muttered a small thanks and walked briskly to the front door. Upon entering, he was only then reminded that Téa was still there. He removed his jacket and tossed it on the first chair he passed.

Seto stepped into the large TV room, his cold gaze settling on the girl.

She was sitting on the floor, absorbed with the task of completing her homework. He watched for a few moments with a blank expression before searching the room for his brother. Mokuba wasn't present.

"Where's Mokuba?" He stepped more into the room and watched in mild amusement as Téa jumped and looked at Seto with a startled expression. Her brow furrowed as his question registered in her mind.

"Mokuba? He was starting to drift off so I tucked him into bed." By now she was gathering her books and papers, shoving them into her bag. "I didn't feel right leaving him alone so I was just waiting till you came home…"

Seto nodded. "Uh thank you…" He said quietly. Téa said nothing as she glanced up at him, not sure if she should have felt the least bit surprised by his mumbled gratitude. She stood up and brushed out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Sorry to have imposed. I'll be making my leave now." She was almost at the door when Seto once again spoke up.

"I'll have my driver drop you off…" Téa couldn't help but lift an eyebrow. She was a little caught off guard by his generosity, even if his offer hand an undertone of forced obligation.

"It's fine. I can walk. I need the fresh air anyways." She slipped her shoes on. Before closing the door behind her, she looked back at Seto. She couldn't help but feel a hint of pity as exhaustion cracked mercilessly through his normally cool exterior.

"Goodnight, Kaiba." She didn't wait for a response as she finally stepped fully into the night air. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The air was warm and smelt so fresh. Tonight was definitely one that shouldn't have been spent inside a vehicle. Téa began her trek home, enjoying the peace.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She was completely out of breath and had a sharp pain in her side by the time she arrived to the top floor of Kaiba Corp.

"Well, look at who's on time for a change," Seto greeted. His voice, while still had its usual shards of ice, held a bit of praise.

"Yeah, yeah. Were you seriously waiting for me?" She set her school bag and a duffel bag on the desk. She immediately set to work with pulling out low pumps and a blouse and skirt set.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gardner," he retorted. "I'm waiting for that dumbass to come."

"You mean Kenith?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Hurry up and change. I do have work you need to get to." He turned and headed into his office just as the ding of the elevator sounded.

Téa glanced over at Seto's door, reconfirming that it was firmly closed. Luck was on her side.

"Well, well if it isn't Téa. Why are you here early?" Kenith stepped off and walked towards her.

"I'm supposed to be here this early. Kaiba's orders." Kenith rolled his eyes.

"He really does know how to destroy someone's life, doesn't he?"

Téa smiled, though it almost faded as an image of her boss from last night resurfaced. She had much more of a life than he really did. She shook her head to erase that though. Why should she care? It was already her third day and already it felt like she had been stuck in this hell hole forever, thanks to that asshole.

Kenith watched her, lightly intrigued by her quick flashes of emotions.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't," She said at last.

"So speaking of him, is the tiger in his den?"

"Yeah, he's expecting you." Kenith shook his head as he smirked.

"Surprising. Well, my beautiful lady, I shall be leaving you," He said gently. Kenith reached for Téa's hand and brought it lightly to his mouth. His eyes met with hers as he softly brushed his lips against her warm and smooth skin. Téa's cheeks burned and butterflies began to flutter around the pit of her stomach. He pulled away, winked at her, and retreated into Seto's office, all the while keeping eye contact up until closing the door.

A smile formed on her lips as she walked into the restrooms to change.

XxXxXxXxXxX

To say the least, the day was boring. The so called work Seto had left for her was minimal and had been completed within the first 20 minutes of her sitting at her desk. She was almost on the verge of falling asleep when the doors flew open.

"Hey, Princess! Not slacking are we?" Téa nearly had a heart attack being so caught off guard.

"O-of course not. I finished everything, she stated with a small laugh. He grinned as he watched her.

"Well, good," Kenith said. "Well gather your planner and notebook. We have a meeting to attend."

Téa groaned at the thought. "Another one? We just had one like two days ago!" She took her sweet time in collecting her necessary items.

"That's how the business world is. At least he doesn't have you sitting in on the phone conferences. Easier to get distracted."

"Will you two hurry up? I don't want to be late just because the two of you decided to gossip." Both jumped at hearing Seto. Kenith remained leaning against the desk, smirking at Seto.

"Will you chill out? It doesn't start for another thirty minutes or so."

"Are you at least ready, Gardner?" Seto snapped. She winced lightly at his words.

"Yeah-"

"She can ride with me," Kenith stated winking at Téa. She smiled as her cheeks grew a little warmer.

"My secretary. I need to brief her on some things without you feeling the need to distract her." Seto nearly growled his words as cold eyes narrowed.

"I can brief her as well, you know. I'm also in charge. Besides, she is kind of my secretary too."

Seto scoffed at Kenith's remark. It then dawned on him that he was standing there fighting with one of his many hated business partners over one of the most annoying females he had ever met. Seto got a disgusted look and was about to speak when her annoying voice cut in.

"Why not just take the same car?" Téa offered. While she felt a tad bit flattered, and was hoping to take a car without her true boss, she was growing impatient. Once Seto had made up his mind, it was useless to try and be persuasive. She had an inkling that Kenith was just trying to push buttons.

Yet again, just before Seto could get a word out, Kenith slung an arm around Seto's shoulders, still grinning.

"She is brilliant. Same car it is." He thankfully released Seto and grabbed a hold of Téa's hand.

The car ride seemed never ending to Seto. It took all his will power not to knock the older man unconscious. Kenith had to be the third most obnoxious man alive, behind Yugi and Pegasus, of course. He couldn't understand her appeal to guy, not that he honestly cared. Hell, even Mokuba couldn't deal with the guy, and to him, that was saying an awful lot.

He took a sip of water as his eyes turned to slits at the two. Seto could only hope that maybe this could add to the torture he was going to force upon Téa.

The limo came to a stop outside yet another typical work building. Seto was more than eager to emerge out the limo and did so before the drive could even get a foot out of the vehicle. He cast a glance to his watch. They were only ten minutes early, leaving only roughly five settle down after navigating the halls. He glanced back that the pair only now exiting.

"Hurry up!"

"We're coming, gees. Wouldn't kill you to ease up some." Kenith mumbled.

It only took them four minutes to reach the conference room. An older gentleman greeted them outside the door.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mitchel. Welcome!" He was a balding man and seemed quite stern, despite the smile. Téa felt a hint of nervousness.

"It's good to see you, sir," Kenith replied warmly. "My father said you had a few good plans to discuss with us."

The man chuckled. "Yes, indeed. Hopefully it can be useful to you two. Your father said you and Mr. Kaiba were working on a joint project?"

"Yes, that is correct, Mr. Sanchi," Seto replied before Kenith could speak.

Mr. Sanchi nodded. "Well, let us move into the room. I believe everyone is here." The two nodded. Téa followed the three men inside.

Kenith pulled out a seat for her before taking the one beside her. She was a little grateful to not be sitting next to Kaiba. Murmur filled the room before lights dimmed and an overhead flickered on.

Téa already was fighting back the urge to yawn from the impending boredom she knew was coming. She did her best to take notes this time, not wanting a repeat incident of the last meaning they attended. A small bump to her arm caused her to glance up at Kenith. He nodded towards something on the table. She glanced down to see a small note.

_You look distraught. Are you okay?_

She smiled at the small note. She slid the paper closer to write her response. Kenith smiled and looked down as he felt something slip under his hand.

_Just a challenge to take notes when you haven't got a single clue as to what is being said._

He silently chuckled.

_No worries, doll. You'll get a hang of some of the lango. Besides, Seto will remember._

_Heh, that's true._ She looked up at Sanchi, attempting to focus. She had figured it was the end of that short lived conversation. Minutes passed before she felt that familiar bump. Téa couldn't conceal the grin that formed on her lips.

_I'll be leaving for two weeks for some other business. Maybe when I get back, I can take you dinner?_

Téa's cheeks flushed as she read his writing a few more times.

_I would love that!_

He beamed at her response.

_I'll give you my business card when we get back to the office. I would like to keep in touch while I'm away… to get to know each other…_

_Okay, sure! 3_

Kenith took the note and carefully folded it and slipped it into his breast pocket. They shared a smile, but hers quickly fell as she saw Seto's thin lips forming a scowl. She quickly turned front and acted busy. But, of course, her mind was creating a day dream.

****

AlienD: And that's a wrap! A little bland and dull, I know, but I kind of needed this chapter a bit to advance some future ideas. I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to leave some feedback! Hope you guys all have great month!


	8. Two to Tango

AlienD: Hey everyone! It was a huge relief knowing that the last chapter wasn't as bad as I was thinking—I'm happy that you all liked it! I know I haven't been that great with posting on a somewhat monthly basis, but I've had huge writer's block. But now that I'm over that little hump, I should be able to come up with another chapter soon… like in the next month or so. But definitely by December. I will force myself. Anways! Read on, and hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

Chapter 8: Two to Tango

Téa sat at her desk, eyes half closed and her fourth yawn already escaping her lips in a span of ten minutes. A week had already passed since Kenith's departure. Things had gone back to the way they had been before Kenith entered the picture. While she missed the fluttering in her stomach when she saw his smile, and their little flirtatious conversations, it was almost a blessing in disguise. Seto was less aggravated and almost was getting along with her, when he wasn't finding some reason to annoy her beyond what was necessary. Téa was pulled out of her thoughts as her phone vibrated signaling a text.

She sat up quickly and snatched up her phone. Hope was written on her face as she flipped open the device to see the sender, only to let out a disappointed sigh. Of course it wasn't Kenith. It was two in the morning for him and surely he was sleeping by then. But, a text was better than no text, especially on a slow and boring day.

'_Téaaa! We need to hangout! It's been ages! Tell Seto to get the stick out of his ass and give you a day off!'_

Téa couldn't help but giggle a little. She brought a finger to her lip as she thought for a moment. Tomorrow would be a Sunday and so far she was caught up with school work and studying. She'd be completely free, save for having to come in for work, and, Seto was proving that currently she wasn't a necessity. It would never hurt to ask for the day off.

With her mind made up, Téa stood, straightened her skirt, and headed into Seto's office. She didn't bother knocking, causing him to jump slightly as she let the door close somewhat noisily behind her.

He stared up at her for a moment with indifference before turning back to his work.

"Uh, Kaiba?" She paused curious to see if he'd even acknowledge her. She was met with a small inquisitive 'hm'.

"I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off?" The clicking of his keyboard was her only response. She waited for what felt like minutes and opened her mouth to reiterate her question when he finally managed a response.

"Where's my signed contract?" He paused in mid typing to look up at her, eyebrow cocked. Téa stared back at him dumbfounded.

"Contract…?" She attempted to wrack her brain when it finally dawned on her. "Oh! Right, that contract." She laughed uneasily, becoming nervous.

"Yes. _That_ contract. The one that I had asked you to give back the very next day of me giving it to you," He said, eyes narrowing. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin atop.

Téa bit her lower lip as her fingers began to twist the hem of her skirt. Where was this mood suddenly coming from?

"I-I can give it to you tomorrow-" The words faded as his sharp tone dominated them.

"But here you are standing in front of me, asking for a day off. And for a while I thought you were a little more responsible than some five year old _child_. No, Gardner. I don't think I will give you that day off. And don't even think that you can skip out and play hookie."

"Seto, that isn't fair. I haven't had a single day off in like 8 or 9 days! And why are you being so pissy over a freaking four paged contract? I've followed all of your rules thus far. Why the sudden attitude now?" Fire burned in her glaring eyes. Her hands were now resting on her hips.

Seto just laughed, though it wasn't one of joy or amusement. It was dense with bitterness. He shook his head.

"A break in 8 or 9 days, huh? That is nothing to not having a single one for more than 4 years…"

Téa said nothing at the sudden little confession. After a few moments, Seto broke the lingering and heavy atmosphere.

"I will give you the day off if you stop flirting with Kenith and start being professional. I don't need you acting like a typical sluttly secretary. If I really desired one, I would have hired Valentine for the position." Seto smirked as Téa's face reddened with anger.

"She is NOT a slut! How dare you say that?" It took all of Téa's will power to keep her voice from rising to a yell. Her hands balled into tight fists.

"If she weren't a slut, not only would she not be prancing around half naked, but she also wouldn't be using her body as an advantage just because she has nothing going for her in the dueling world. But this isn't about her, Gardner. Again," He paused to take a sip of water from his glass. "I will give you the day off if you forget about Kenith. Hell, I'll give you next Sunday off as well.

Téa cocked a brow and folded her arms across her chest. Curiosity, though she was still irritated and a bit ticked off still, had squished a good portion of her anger.

"Why?" It was a simple yet harmless question. But suddenly, as she voiced that one word, Seto's mind went completely bank.

Why did he want her to stop? It wasn't as if they didn't care about their actions. Even Kenith knew when to put it aside and be serious. But… but something about the two of them pissed him off, though no answers surfaced. He shrugged it off and looked directly in her eyes.

"I have an image to uphold. As do you. You represent this company and me. I don't need you slandering my name because you decided to sleep with that… that thing. Now, go back to your desk. I'll give you work in a few. This conversation is over."

Téa didn't think twice, nor did she bother to analyze the small pause before his answer. She had two Sundays off. And what he said about Kenith had loop holes for her. She smiled at her small victory and sat back at her desk.

'_How about tomorrow? The beast is giving me this Sunday and next off. =D'_

'_Perfect! You are way overdue for some girl time and I want to know what's been going on!'_ She snapped her phone closed, a smile of victory shining on her face. Finally, she had something new to look forward to.

MNMNMNMNMN

Téa stood outside Domino City mall waiting for Mai to finally show up. It didn't take long before she noticed a blue speeding blur whip around a corner and sharply pull into a parking a spot. Mai briskly walked towards the entrance, half jogging as she approached the brunette.

"Téa! It feels like it's been forever!" The tall blonde pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"It basically has been. Between school, trying to study and do homework, and catering towards Kaiba…" She let the sentence hang. Mai nodded in understanding.

"Well, we have today and next Sunday to get all caught up!" The pair headed inside and began walking in a random direction, no destination in mind.

"So, how have things been going for you? Anything new?" Mai pondered the question for a bit.

"Honestly I can't say there has been," she started. "But enough about me! I want to know what's been going on with you and that Kenith guy you just oh so casually mentioned." She nudged Téa with her shoulder and gave her a little wink. Téa blushed in return.

"N-nothing really… I mean, he works at his father's business, which I guess is some sort of rival with Kaiba Corp. But they are currently working on some new duel disk. So he normally comes everyday to work with Kaiba on that." She smiled as a brief of memory of their chance meeting came to mind. "We just started talking… kind of flirting."

"And where is Kenith? Is he good looking? More detail!" Mai ordered. Téa laughed at the minor demand.

"Yeah, he's pretty good looking. I think he's around 23 or so. But um, he's on business in America until sometime next week. When he gets back he wants to take me out on a date." Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought of their future date. It wasn't everyday someone actually took an actual interest in her.

"Just be careful, hun. Business men can be misleading." The look in Mai's eye nearly gave her a chill. She flashed a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Mai! I'll be fine. He's a really nice guy and all! And if anything ever did happen… Well, let's just say I have Yugi and Joey on my side," She grinned. "He'd be sorry for ever meeting me."

"That is very true. Aw I'm so happy for you! I want details the second you get back from that date! I want to be the first to know!"

"Yes, yes I'll be sure to call you the second I step foot into the house." The two headed into a clothing store after Mai had nudged her in the direction. They browsed the various racks, occasionally pulling out an article of clothing to better examine it.

"How is Seto treating you?"

Téa thought for a moment. "Like he normally does. I can't wait till he gets his fill so my life can go back to normal. He's way too picky and always finds something to criticize. I mean, I don't know how any of his past secretaries were able to put up with his attitude for so long! Just thinking of him gets me annoyed. Though…" She stopped. Mai raised a brow at Téa's sudden pause in conversation.

"Though…..?"

"Believe it or not I think maybe… maybe he does have a nice side… I've only glimpsed it once and it could have been exhaustion." That was all it was. Exhaustion could make anyone not bother with petty fighting.

"You know, you two wouldn't make a bad couple." Mai's gaze was distant, as if she were physically seeing Seto next to her.

"Are you kidding me? Me with _him_?" Just the thought made her cringe. It wasn't so much his looks, but his cold demeanor and ego were repulsive. "Definitely a bad combo." Mai just smiled as if she saw something else, but dropped it.

"Let's get you a cute dress for that date. Any idea where he's taking you?"

MNMNMNMNMNMN

Téa tossed her few shopping bags on the floor before flopping down on her bed. She briefly closed her eyes wanting to fall asleep. And she almost would have until her phone began to ring. She lazily reached for it and answered without bothering to look at the ID.

"Hello?" Téa nearly began to yawn in the phone but managed to stifle it.

"Did I wake you, honey?" At the sound of Kenith's voice, Téa jerked into a sitting position, fully alert.

"N-no! No you didn't!" She heard him chuckle softly across the line, causing her cheeks to feel just a bit warm.

"Good. I was hoping that I would catch you before you went to sleep. How are you doing?"His tone was like a sweet melody, soothing her. She snuggled into her bed, starting to feel that sensation where you just want to cuddle.

"I'm doing good…. Surviving," she said. He laughed in response. "How is your business trip going? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot of paperwork to look over."

"Ahhh…" Téa closed her eyes as she focused on the silence. Most times, silences felt awkward; for the first time it was comfortable, nice. A smile slid onto her lips.

"I miss you, Téa. The second I get back we are going to get dinner."

"I really look forward to that. So, uh, when do you think you'll be coming back?"

Kenith sighed for a moment before answering, "Hopefully by the end of next week. Things are looking positive, so I might be back a few days earlier. But you will definitely be the first to know, babe."

She giggled at the endearment and could feel her cheeks growing hotter by the moment.

"I miss you too. I can't wait till you come back. It's been a little lonely since you left."

"I'm sorry. Well, listen-"

"Kenith…?" It was a female voice.

"I'll be right there. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kenith." Téa hung up her phone and tossed it to the side. Her once happy mood began to slip away at the thought of the other woman.

"Oh get a grip Téa! It was probably just a coworker! And besides, there is no commitment. And he is interested in you since he did call without texting first… Stop thinking about it." She once again fell backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling. This time her thoughts were blank, only up to the point when Seto somehow managed to enter her thoughts.

"The contract…" She once again sat up as she solely focused on the location of the papers he had given her. Téa got up with a loud sigh and some reluctance as she headed over towards where her backpack was. It wasn't long before she pulled out slightly crumpled papers. Settling once more on the bed, she began to read, or rather attempted to.

After the third paragraph of gibberish, Téa flipped to the last page and signed it. "And that is that."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Nothing compared to the feeling of collapsing on a comfy sofa at the end of a long day. Seto briefly savored the relaxing sensation as he tugged off his tie, tossing it carelessly on the cushion beside him. Silence comforted his mind until loud footsteps quickly invaded. Moments later Mokuba's body was crashing into his in a hug. Seto lightly returned the embrace and ruffled his brother's thick mane.

"Welcome home, Seto! I missed you! How was work?" Mokuba grinned up at his brother and moved on to the other side of him.

"The same as usual. Did you finish all your homework for tomorrow?" He looked Mokuba in the eye.

"Yeah, I did. All of it. Is Téa doing well?" The question from his younger brother caught him off guard. To say she was far from his mind would be a lie. Instead, the lack of her presence made him even more aware of her existence. It greatly annoyed him to say the least.

"I gave her the day off today. She requested it, though she hardly deserved it."

"Aw come on, Seto. Give her some slack. She has no formal training and besides, she's not as weird and lazy as the other ones that somehow managed to be your secretaries," Mokuba said with a defensive manner.

"I guess… you have a little of a point. But let's not talk about her," Seto said and stood to head into the kitchen.

"What did you have for dinner?" He opened the fridge and look at the contents. He settled on a container of left over scallops and fried rice.

"Sushi. I was really craving some salmon and tuna. You should have come home early to have some! I bet you would have really liked it." Mokuba hopped on to the counter, kicking his feet lightly against the bottom cabinet. He watched as Seto began heating his food. "It's been nice that Kenith is gone. A lot quieter."

"Yeah… And I don't have to listen to him flirt incessantly with Gardner. But he'll be back in another week or so." His expression matched the disgust in his voice.

"You know… that office party is coming up soon… And you still don't have a date." Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "You'll look like an idiot without one."

"Are you trying to suggest that I take Gardner as my date?" Seto pulled out the dish and began eating slowly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's the only female you can stand to be around without wanting to kill them or something. And it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"No." He didn't need to bother pondering over his brother's words. "It'd be a cliché and presumably stupid move."

Mokuba was quiet as his brain chewed the words his brother threw at him. "Why do you not like her?"

"She's a know-it-all dreamer that has no real idea about the world. Just her righteousness is enough to make me sick…"

"I think you're jealous."Seto scoffed at the accusation.

"Jealous? What would I have to be jealous about? I'm not even interested in her in any way, shape or form!"

Mokuba tapped a finger on his chin mockingly. "Hm, let's see… You're the opposite her? Well, minus the fact that you are smarter that basically everyone in the world. But I bet she has a lot of qualities you wished you possess. And the fact that Kenith is moving in on a good catch…" Mokuba looked up at his brother innocently.

"Mokuba, your imagination truly amazes. I have no need for her or any woman, for that fact. I don't have time nor the patience to put up with them. That is that." Seto replied. He finished eating and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Let's go play a game, Stubborn."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Seto gritted his teeth in annoyance as Téa once more walked in without so much a knock, and on top of the fact she let the door practically slam close.

"Gardner here are some simple rules to follow regarding my office: One, knock and wait for me to say it's okay to come in. Two, close the door. Three, when dismissed, leave quietly. Can you remember that or do I need to write it out for you?" He glared up at her.

She smiled. "No, Kaiba. I think I need you to write it up and post it on your door. But then again I'll probably ignore it." Téa placed the contract on his desk. "Signed and dated. Anything I can do for you today?"

Seto didn't say anything immediately as he picked it up and looked over it. "Not at the moment. I guess go clean or something. Just do something productive with your time, if possible." She just nodded and left, closing the door a little quieter. He sighed and continued working.

Buzz. Buzz. Téa paused in the middle of dusting and pulled out her phone. She glanced towards Seto's office and listened for a moment; silence. She shook her head. There was no way that Seto was going to come out and they hand no scheduled meetings, for once. She flipped open her cell and looked at the text from Serenity.

'Hey Téa! I think we're all going to be getting together for dinner tonight. You have to come! Head over to the game shop after you get off!

-Serenity'

She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends and was about to reply when she felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around. Sapphire met cobalt. For a moment, it almost felt like something had pass, an impulse, want… maybe desire. For a second, curiosity filled her eyes as they remained locked to his. She knew he felt something, whatever that something was. But before it could fully be registered, it was completely gone.

"Gardner," he started, "I said to do something productive with your time. That did not include texting. Like mentioned in the contract you handed over, there is to be no texting or any personal phone calls."

A chill traveled down her spine and her face went pale as if she were a child that was caught in an act. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"No, it won't." Before she could even move her phone out of reach, Seto had already snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey! Give me back my phone. I said it wouldn't happen again. You don't have to be this extreme!" She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you even read the contract? If you had, then you'd have read the point that I would not hesitate in confiscating any and all distractions until you prove that you will obey," Seto said. A triumphant little smirk made it way across his thin lips as he watched Téa's face change to that of disbelief.

"Obey? What the hell do you think I am, your pet? And how do you propose that I prove that you have my word?" She was seriously becoming fed up with him.

"I don't know, Gardner. That's for you to decide, not me. But you won't be seeing your little phone until I think you really deserve it." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Téa. Little did he know, ideas were already turning in her mind.

"You are so going to regret that, Seto…"

MNMNMNMNMNMN

I took waaaay too long to post, I know. And yes, the whole cell phone confiscation is a little immature, but I had no better ideas. And based on society today, most of us are addicted to our phones.

Anyways! I hope you all have enjoyed! Reviews are always loved!

See you next chapter!


	9. Something Bitter

**AlienD:** Like promised (on my profile page) here's chapter 9. I wish I could add some fluff since V-day is right around the corner, but it just won't flow. Maybe I'll post a small one-shot as a mini spin off of this. I don't know. Let me know if you guys do and I'll have something for you all by Valentine's Day.

Also, just a small note, I do update my profile with the status of a chapter or fic; so if you're ever curious about that kind of thing, just check out my profile. =)

Now, enough of my blabbering! Here is chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Chapter 9: Something Bitter

Her eyes watched with extreme dislike as he retreated into his office. She wanted nothing more than to walk over to him, smack him hard, and take back what was hers. But Téa knew that such a careless and childish act would not go over so well, and those almost two weeks spent laboring for the CEO would have been a waste. Her teeth clenched in frustration as she stalked over to her chair and plopped down.

Her cell phone was in his grasps. Her private messages, contacts, and everything else stored was under his control, if he dared to even snoop through her communication device. Her chest tightened at the thought and her anger subsided towards anxiety. She had to act, had to do something. She shot out of her chair and before she could even rethink, Téa found herself standing before Seto.

"Gardner, you yet again ignored my rules." She glared down at the man before her.

"Listen, Seto. I think you're being completely unfair. I won't ever do it again and I don't even know how to go about proving it to you. All I can give you is my word. Hell, I'll even sign another one of your pathetic contracts if that's what it takes! Just please let me have my phone back!" She mentally winced at her begging. But if begging was what it took, then so be it. That was her life line in his hands.

Seto tilted his head, his eyes boring holes into her own. He said nothing as he sat there completely still. The room became stuffy with silence, save for the faint ticking of a clock. For a second, she almost wondered if he was asleep until he finally shifted and reached for her phone. He held it up tauntingly.

"This is mine until you can show that you're responsible and professional, Gardner. If you're so worried that I'd read your messages… well, let's just say that I could care less about some high school girl's gossip and her latest friendship dramas. Don't even insult me with that," He replied. He opened the bottom left drawer and dropped her phone inside. It closed with the soft clicking of a lock.

"Seto…. I swear if you don't give it back right now, I'll-" Téa began, but was quickly cut off by the jerk.

"You'll what, Gardner? Try and beat me up? Tattle on me to someone that can't do one thing about my actions?" He mocked. "I would love to see you try when you have that blackmail dangling by a thread above your head. I wouldn't do anything but follow the orders I give you. There is nothing else you can do about it." Seto smiled.

All she could do was stare at him in disbelief. She could feel a lump in her throat forming at his words. But she refused to cry. That's what he was looking for and she knew it all too well.

"Just you wait…" Téa turned to leave when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Is that a threat?" Seto was leaning forward in his chair as he watched her in amusement. It was hard to believe that it only took him taking away her phone to finally get the upper hand.

"Why would it matter? Does it make you scared?" Her voice, if he was hearing correctly, almost had a seductive or flirty edge to it. And something in her eyes shone that he couldn't quite but his finger on. He was almost speechless as he looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. He regained composure as his usual smirk resided.

"I have no reason to." Seto looked back down at his screen. The conversation was over. At least, it was supposed to be before she walked back over.

"I have a question to ask," she said lightly and licked her lips. Seto looked up, eyebrow cocked. "Do you like animals?"

"No, I hate them." His eyes narrowed slightly as he attempted to read her; it was useless. Disregarding her answer, on the other hand, was much more productive.

"If you need me, you'll know where I'll be." She turned and walked away. As soon as she closed the door to his office, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Téa sat down at her desk and started putting a simple plan, one she hoped wouldn't backfire, into motion.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Téa! You made it!" Serenity said happily as she greeted her friend. "You never texted back; I got a little worried."

"Sorry. Kaiba…. He confiscated my cell phone." Just the words alone almost made her want to burst out in a fit of laughter at the absurdity of it. Tristan came up behind Serenity chuckling.

"Did I hear that right, Kaiba _confiscated_ your phone?" He laughed again, but stopped when he saw the dismal look on his friend's face. "That… is seriously not right. But. How did you even get into this situation?"

"No one filled you in?" Téa placed her things on top of the counter and headed back towards where the rest of the group was hanging out.

"Nope, no one loves me," he jested. He received a gentle smack on the arm from Serenity.

"Well, Mai, Joey, Yugi, and I went to a club together. And well, I got a little tipsy, decided to dance some, ended up dancing with Seto. He found out it was me… I mean neither of us knew who the other was, and decided to black mail me into being his personal secretary." She flopped down on the couch next to Yugi. Serenity and Tristan sat back down in their original spots.

"I still feel bad about that," Mai said softly as she looked up at Téa. She was met with a reassuring smile.

"Mai, this is a piece of cake. Besides, I'm not one to give in so easily. I have a few tricks of my own. And because he put me in such a high up position…. Let's just say he won't be able to knock me down so easily." Curious glances were thrown her way, but she said no more.

"Whatever it is you're planin' Téa, you better be careful. I hate to say it, but, Seto's got money and brains…" Joey said.

Téa could feel the doubt and worry. But she was not one to back down from a fight. As long as she had some kind of support system…. She'd be okay. Or so she hoped. Only time would tell.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

Class wouldn't end soon enough for the brunette as she sat at her desk watching the seconds tick by like minutes. Only 21 seconds to go and then she'd be at work, able to get that confirmation she was looking for, if it had arrived yet. She knew the second Seto found out he'd be furious beyond belief. But he had it coming to him. And she could not wait to see his reaction; it'd be priceless.

4…3…2…1…

Téa bolted from her seat just as the bell rang. She said a quick good bye to her friends as she rushed passed. They watched her leave, a bit confused, but shrugged it off. Seto was crazy and that was that.

"You think she's gonna be okay? If she does have something up her sleeve and actually puts it in action, Kaiba is going to do something a little too drastic," Tristan said as he watched her go.

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll just have to stand behind her. Worse comes to worse, we make a bet, I duel him and win, and everything will be over," Yugi replied with a simple shrug.

"How come you didn't do that in the first place?" Tristan was met with silence as he looked down at him.

"Well, I think at this moment in time, it's a little more complicated. Besides, I think Téa is seeing this as an opportunity to get back at him for all the things he's done. I'll step in if she asks, but other than that…" He grabbed his bag and followed his friends out of the classroom.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Téa arrived in record time as she stepped onto the elevator. She leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes as Kenith came to mind. She couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, if he had tried contacting her. But there was no telling, not until she got her phone back. She could only pray that Seto was being true to his word and wouldn't bother with snooping through her phone. The gentle stop of the elevator and quiet ding pulled her back to reality.

"Well, well, look at who's actually on time. I should have taken your phone away the first day."

"Hi, Kaiba. How's your day going for you?" She asked, pushing aside her previous worries as her usual cheery smile adorned her lips. It broadened even more so at the faint twitch of irritation now tugging on his frown.

"Fine. Let's get down to business. My office. Now." He turned and walked into his office.

Téa smiled knowing exactly what it was Seto wanted to talk to her about. And though the butterflies in her stomach were telling her to run, the adrenaline was screaming at her to stand up to his ass in her most sickeningly sweet manner that she could muster. She took her time placing her bag and jacket behind her desk before walking in. Taking a seat, Téa tilted her head ever so slightly to the side keeping strong eye contact. A small shiver traveled down her spine as he stared back; he was the first to look away.

"You have some MAJOR explaining to do. I have been getting nonstop calls from the press since seven this morning." He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. He studied her face as she took her time to reply back.

"Well, darn… I wanted to be the first to tell you about the charity events," she started. Never once did her smile waiver. "You see, that talk we had the other day just really hit home; I really do need to start taking more responsibility. After all, as your own personal secretary, I represent you, your name, your image.. So, I thought to myself, why not volunteer you?" She chuckled.

If looks could kill, she would have been burned alive a thousand times.

"Well, since this fiasco has been caused by you, you can call up all those pathetic groups and tell them I'm not going." He began sifting through papers as if their conversation was simply over.

"Oh, Kaiba…" She rested her elbows on his desk and propped her chin atop her hands. "Don't you know how bad that will be for your rep? To suddenly cancel would disappoint so many people eager to see that sweet, caring side of yours. Plus, don't forget the donations you're giving…"

Seto's head snapped up in an instant, his eyes melting with a fiery hatred. "What… donations…?" The intense anger almost had her cringing. But she had to keep going. There was no way in hell she was going to back away after coming this far.

"A five thousand dollars each to help with their causes. If I were you, Seto, I wouldn't dream of skipping out. I'm sure all those business heads would hate to work with someone that skimps out on such causes."

Seto remained silent for what seemed like forever.

"Gardner… you will be in a world of trouble when I get done with the waste of time you are putting me through," he replied through gritted teeth.

She just smiled and stood up to leave. But paused as she turned back to face him.

"You'll be thanking me after all of this…" She didn't wait for a response as she finally left the office. She collapsed in her chair, not realizing how weak her knees were feeling from his extreme mood swings. Never did she once think that Seto would react so strongly. But for now, Téa was in the lead. She smiled. Boy was he going to be even more pissed…

**AlienD:** And that is a wrap! Sorry it took me forever to write; writer's block, school, and work… just a bit of a troublesome combo when it comes to updating! I hope you guys enjoyed! And remember, reviews = love!


End file.
